Will It Be Too Late
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: Kagome is planning on committing suicide. Sesshomaru is one of the reasons. She leaves a package in his school locker, hoping that when he finally finds out her problems and plans, it will all be too late.
1. Package

**Summary: **Kagome is planning on committing suicide. Sesshomaru is one of the reasons. She leaves a package in his school locker, hoping that when he finally finds out her problems and plans, it will all be too late.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**Chapter 1: **

The sun was rising, awakening Kagome from her sleep. It was 6:00 a.m. and time for her to get ready for school in the morning, which she was not planning on, but in order for her to place something in Sesshomaru's locker; she has no choice in the matter.

Reluctantly, she arose from her bed wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts. Her attitude towards the day was to go to school and let the damage be done to her, for the last time while giving Sesshomaru his little 'present'.

Kagome is not the most popular person in high school. She was even lower than the geeks that resided their also. In everyone eyes, she was nothing but the dirt under their shoes. The teachers even wanted nothing to do with her, so Kagome's attitude was _'why should she go to school when no one wanted me around._' Her father passed away when she was only five years old, and she only lives with her mother as well as little brother. Kagome used to come home with nothing but bruises and scratches, others afflicted upon her at school. Her mom is a drunk and her younger brother, Souta, is oblivious to everything. The only people who were by her side were her gramps and Sesshomaru. Her grandpa died of a heart attack just last year leaving her alone, while Sesshomaru decided to ignore her now since he became popular. Kagome and Sesshomaru used to be great friends when they were younglings, but that had changed when they once reached high school. It is now Kagome's and Sesshomaru's senior year in high school.

It is now time for Kagome to leave for school, so she drags herself towards her destination. She was already late, so it really didn't matter and she can escape from becoming bruised up for the day. Her only obstacle was to leave a package within her used to be best friend, without being seen, and then leave for home. A home to a drunken mother, and an oblivious little brother.

Approaching school, she walks within the double doors where the halls were quiet and cleared of all teenagers. Walking slowly to said locker, she unlocks it and quickly places her package within it. Sesshomaru had the same locker combination since his freshmen year, and only he and Kagome knew the numbers to it. When he became popular, he quickly forgot that Kagome still possessed the code to his repository.

Closing the locker door and locking it back up, she leaves and returns home.

* * *

School has just ended and Sesshomaru goes to his locker. As he opens it, he sees a brown package with a folded note 'Sesshomaru' written on it. Taking said note, he reveals the letter and slowly read it.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I know we have not been friends since sophomore year of high school, but within this package you will find clues to why I will no longer be here anymore. Even though you have neglected me, for some time, do this last wish for me. I will like for someone to know what has become of me when the time comes. Please do not try to find me until you have listened to everything that resides within this parcel. Goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

Shocked by what he has read, he opens the package and sees that there are thirteen tapes in his possession. Closing it, he slips it into his backpack and heads off to home. _'What does she have planned?' _Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was very short, but I am sure the next chapters will be longer. Thank you for taking the time to read the story, and I hope that you will continue to read it until the very last chapter. If there is anything you wish to comment, then feel free to do so. ( ^ . ^ )**


	2. Tape One

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tape One**

Shocked by what he has read, he opens the package and sees that there are thirteen tapes in his possession. Closing it, he slips it into his backpack and heads off to home. _'What does she have planned?_' Sesshomaru thought…

Sesshomaru walked to his car in the school's student parking lot. Opening the car door of the driver's side, he tosses his backpack in the passenger seat while seating down. _'I wonder why she gave me this package.' _Starting his car, he goes home.

Arriving at his destination, Sesshomaru walks into the door and goes towards his room. He lives only with his dad and younger brother Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha are not on speaking terms much, and his dad is always working, rarely at home. His mother passed away from Leukemia when he was just seven years old.

As he steps into his bedroom, he tosses his backpack onto the bed and changes into a shirt and sweatpants, to become more comfortable. When he was set, he sits onto his bed opening his backpack to retrieve the parcel Kagome had snuck into his locker. Opening up said package he pours out its contents. _'Why would she give me tapes,'_ he asks himself. As Sesshomaru studies each tape, he sees that they are labeled in order and are to be listened to on a different day. Feeling anxious he takes the first tape that is labeled 'Day 1,' and places it into a cassette tape player. _'Inuyasha is not here, so I do not have to worry about him bothering me,'_ he thought as he laid on his bed and slips on his headphones. Pressing play, he hears a voice he has not heard in years.

_"Hi Sesshomaru, it has been years since we have spoken. Well, we are not really speaking; you are just listening to me. I feel this is a better way for me to tell you a few things before I leave. In each of these tapes tells a different story within my life. In a couple, you might remember those times in the past and most you might not even have known. I beg of you to only listen to each tape on a different day the way it is labeled. There are only thirteen tapes, hence you read one each day. The reason why I give this to you is because you are the only one who was my friend long ago back then, and there is no other whom I can tell of my plan. So here's the first small story."_

_"Ever since my father had passed away, my mom started distancing herself from the rest of the family. She went to drugs and alcohol to sort out her depression of the loss of my father. She stopped speaking to us as if I and my little brother didn't exist, and __**neglect**__ed us as if we were nothing but a burden to her. Every night she would come home smelling of smoke and liquor. When I am asleep in my room she would always awake me to verbal abuse me saying it was my entire fault that my father has left this world and said it should have been I that got hit by that car and not him. If it were not for my grandfather to come and stop her from her constant yelling at me, I would have run away that long time ago. If I have a mother that would not ever look at me, but only accuse me of taking my father's life then what was the point in staying there. _

_When my mother actually stopped the yelling, I would always lock myself into my room and cry myself to sleep and wonder why I could have a mother who would _**neglect**_ me so. It isn't a very nice feeling. My grandpa would always try to reassure me that she still loves me, and she will still come around, but deep down I can feel that if she could, she would trade in my life for her lost husbands. I died inside once she yelled at me for killing my father. To keep my grandfather from being concerned I always wore a fake smile, but deep inside I was screaming for help to really understand what was going on. To understand why I am one of the unfortunate children to have a mother who neglects her own, or accuse them for every little problem that is their own fault. Every child yearns for a mother's love. _

_Then one day I met you, and you slowly made my life a little better. Both of us could relate, and that's what made us a great friendship._

_If it were not for you and my grandfather, I would have left long ago. _

The tape had finished and Sesshomaru remembered back then that they did relate each other lives, even if it was in a different situation. Kagome had lost her father to death, and her mother neglected not only her but her little brother as well. It was said that drugs and liquor became her children. Where Sesshomaru's father was always working, and leaving him and his hateful brother alone. His mother also died when he was young, and he loved his mother dearly. His mom left the world of the living because she did not have the will to live, for when she was lying in her death bed she found out his father cheated on her many times, hence Inuyasha.

It was very rough in both Kagome and Sesshomaru's childhood. But Kagome was not as strong as Sesshomaru.

"I never knew I had made such a change in her life long ago." Sesshomaru said to himself as he began to do some homework. "Her voice seemed so sad and strained, maybe I should pay her a visit?" he questions himself while he glances out the window. Quickly squishing that thought he turns back to his school work, "I am popular now and I cannot be seen with her. I don't even know why I kept the packaged and listened to it in the first place."

* * *

There in her plain room, Kagome was lying in her bed thinking. _'Only twelve more days to go, then I can finally leave this angry world.' _

"I bet he threw out that package I gave to him."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter. I will try to post at least one or two chapters each week, depending on if I have any midterms/exams coming up/ thank you to all the readers who reviewed, and I hope you continue to read. **

**The way I have this story coming together, it might seem a little confusing, but you will understand once it ends.**


	3. Tape Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter three. Just a little heads up, when Sesshomaru began listening to Kagome's tape there will be flashbacks, but they will not be Sesshomaru's, but Kagome's. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Tape Two**

It is now another day for Sesshomaru. As he is waking from his sleep, he starts to think of his actions from last night. After hearing the first tape from Kagome; he told himself he would not think about her, or what she has told him. Sesshomaru felt that it was not his business and he should go on with his life as it has always been for the last few years; Kagome less. Thinking that; he went and threw away the tapes in his trash that was on the side of his work desk. "I will not get mixed up into her problems," Sesshomaru said to himself, but deep down he felt a tug at his heart.

Finishing getting ready for school; he sets off for said destination. While driving to school, he was thinking about the person he told himself he would not think about. Sesshomaru has a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen, but he just can't put his finger upon it. He knows it has something to do with Kagome, so he figures he should ask her when he has a chance at school.

Parking in the student parking lot, Sesshomaru goes and starts his day hoping he will meet Kagome, but little does he know after the package ordeal she decided to not attend school anymore.

Before the bell has rung for the start of the first class, he stood at his locker looking amongst the crowd for her. But to no avail he has not spotted her. Taking a deep breath, he moves through the dispersing teenagers to go to his class.

During all his classes he missed all of the lectures due to his mind already being occupied. "Why can't I stop thinking about her," he whispered to himself while walking back to his locker. Sesshomaru still cannot fathom why she gave him those tapes and not anyone else. After he left Kagome all alone and stopped communicating with her, he does not know that her grandfather has passed away. _'I'm sure she could have talk to her grandfather or her little brother, so why me,'_ he thought. Before he could ponder anymore thoughts about her, he was interrupted by his brother, Inuyasha. _'What the hell does that bastard want,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watches his half-brother walk towards him with his slut of a girlfriend. Even though he hates Inuyasha with a passion, he still cannot understand why he is in a relationship with the biggest whore in school, Sango.

Sango always wore the skankiest outfits, and tried to make passes at Sesshomaru behind Inuyasha's back whenever she got the chance. It is well known that she beats up people who is weaker than her, and also fucked every guy and or girl on school campus. She takes pleasure in another's pain. In all the restrooms is her number and name, so people can contact her if they want a release. Kikyo was the best decision for him, but after her death, Inuyasha turned into an even more of a bastard, and became the school's biggest and most dangerous bully along with the tramp he is with now. They both love to torture the weak.

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yells across the hall to obtain his brother's attention. Approaching Sesshomaru, "have you seen that bitch I've been pushing around lately?"

Arching a perfect silver brow, "Despite you probably beat on everyone in this worthless place excluding me, but I'm sure that bitch is the one clung to your arm." Seeing Inuyasha he continues calmly; while ignoring the seductive looks Sango was throwing at him, "Little brother I do not become engrossed in what you do, or anyone else for that matter," and he left before Inuyasha could retort to his comment.

Sesshomaru left without a word, and went on thinking back to Kagome. Since he was away and too consumed with his thoughts, he did not hear what Inuyasha and his wench said next.

Inuyasha watched his older brother leave, but was quickly drawn away by his girlfriend, "Inu baby, what are we going to do if we do not find her? You know that's my favorite person to abuse physically; who else will do?"

"I don't know, but let's go and torture someone else for the time being, until we come across her." Roughly grabbing her hair he pulls her into a bone crushing kiss, "I believe she is skipping school now to stop her daily beatings, but don't worry we'll find her," he replies.

* * *

Leaving school he takes a different route, than going straight home. Since Kagome was on his mind all day, Sesshomaru decided to pay Kagome a visit at her house. He know she told him not to visit her until the recordings were all listened to on their rightful day, but he just had to see her, so that he could push the unwanted feeling away. Sesshomaru knows that she is hiding something, and he intends to find out, so that he would not have to listen to those tapes. He very much preferred for her to tell him to his face. Turning the final corner to her house he slowly approaches the said building.

Shock was etched upon his face because he came to a run downed and abandoned home. It was very obvious no one lived there, because the whole roof was crumbled in. It was Kagome's birth house and she lived there for many years including when he left her. Since there was nothing there for him, he decided to drive off home in hope no one bothered with his trash in his room.

Finally home, he rushes to his room to see if the tapes were still in the trash where he left them. Jogging up the stairs, he runs into his room towards the garbage and puts a hand over his beating heart in relief to see that the tapes were not bothered with. Carefully taking them out, he places them on his bed, so that he can place them back in order and listen to the next tape.

Now that the cassettes are in there right order, he places the second into the player. Taking his place upon the bed, he hits play to listen to the next recording.

_"Many people would think that with the situation with my mother and all the other abuse I go through, me and my little brother, Souta, should be very close, but it is fairly the opposite. We are not close, not by the long shot. Every time I come home with bruises and burns adorning my body, he __**ignore**__s it and me along with it. He doesn't even care what state my body holds, as long as I don't bother him about it or anything else of that matter, but he always seem to blame me and become oblivious to the state I am in. If he is not ignoring me, then he is accusing me…" _

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

_Coming home from being all bruised and clothes ripped into little pieces that barely covered up her most private places. Stumbling inside her home there stood her little brother sitting on the couch looking at her with so much disgust plastered upon his face. "I guess mom is right you are just a whore," Souta screams at Kagome, "what sibling would want a slut for a sister," he sneered as he slapped her face. "This is why I shunned you, as of today I HAVE NO SISTER!" _

_Tears sliding down her red cheeks, and hurt by what her brother has called her, "I am not a whore, you don't…" Kagome tries to explain, but was interrupted by him._

_"I do not want to hear it, as of matter of fact I don't want to even see you," he bellowed._

_Taking in her little brother's words, Kagome runs to her room, despite the pain she feels over her whole body, especially between her legs. Her brother was still oblivious to the way she ran painfully upstairs or the blood that was dripping onto the tile floor of the living room. _

**_** END FLASHBACK**_**

_"My brother is only the age of sixteen, just two years younger than myself. With the mother issue, my brother was brought up into a hostile environment, so he intends to act hostile when he is not ignoring. Souta doesn't even remember my father, only my mother and grandfather. He lives off the lies my mother planted into his head about me. In order to completely avoid me on most days, he is never home, but out all day and night. He has not only shunned me, but grandfather as well, the very being that stood by us as much as he could before his death…"_

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

_It was now announced at the hospital that her grandfather has just passed away at 6:00 am, when he just arrived. Kagome laid next to her grandfather's body clutched so tightly around it, crying her eyes out because the only person who stood by her is now gone. She is left alone in the world with nothing to keep her grounded. After the doctors pried her off of his cold motionless body, they took the body to the morgue._

_Her mother and little brother was not there with her, they did not even care about his death. _

_As Kagome walked into the house, her brother walked passed her and into his room, but saying one thing first. "I'm glad that the bastard is finally dead, maybe you should join him."_

_With those cruel words her brother has told echoed into her mind. She walked into her room sluggishly and planted her face into her pillow, and cried herself to sleep; with an empty feeling taking over her body._

**_**END FLASHBACK**_**

_"If my mother did not plant any lies within his head, and told him to shun me and my grandfather, maybe the brother and sister relationship would have been a positive one than the negative, as well with the relationship he had with my grandfather..." _

As he finished the tape, Sesshomaru eyes was burned with hate towards her mother and brother. But as he began to sit there and think about her past transgressions he slowly starts to feel for her. In deep thought he did not notice he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Now I see why she did not give the tapes to her brother or grandfather." As he pondered his thoughts towards Kagome, he realized that even though a couple of his questions were answered, only more had formed. When did her grandfather die? What other horrible things has been afflicted upon her?

He will honor her request, but once he finishes the tapes; he will try to go to her and make amends.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom, Kagome goes into the bathroom to retrieve a razor. When she obtained said object she walks into her room once again and locks the door. Kagome knew that if her mother and little had gotten the chance they would have killed her themselves. But Kagome wants to have that privilege; it's her life after all. Once the days are counted down, then that will be the day that she takes her life, just as she planned after her grandfather left this ungodly world.

Balling her left hand into a fist, she extends the said arm out and places the razor upon it, and makes a small incision, and then another. The pain somewhat easing her stress. Now adorning her arm are two cuts that will soon be filled with more. "It will help until the day I can completely end my life," she whispers to herself with tears running down her face as she lies down to go to sleep, "only eleven more days to go."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all that has reviewed the previous chapter, it meant so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The next posting will be up soon. Ja Ne…**


	4. Tape Three

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the readers who reviewed the previous chapter, that really meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 4: Tape Three**

Sesshomaru was lying in his bed while deciding if he should go to school or not, but finally he decides to go anyway. The only reason why he wanted to go was because he is hoping to catch Kagome at school. Ever since the first day of listening to Kagome's tape, he has been on edge in trying to find her or luckily run into her. Every moment of the day she passes through his mind, his heart begins to ache even more. Reluctantly moving out of bed, he sets off to get ready for school and another Kagome less day he has yet to realize.

Leaning against his car he looks over the crowding students in search for Kagome, but once again he does not see her. "Where can she be," he whispers to himself. Grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder he heads inside of the school. Walking towards his locker, he sees Inuyasha's slut of a girlfriend leaning against it. _'I really don't want to deal with this whore,'_ he thought, _'and what the hell is she wearing?'_ Sango had on red tight halter top that's so tight that it's pushing her breasts out of the shirt. The shirt barely went past her bust. She also have on a black mini skirt that have her ass hanging out of it with some fish net stockings and red stripper heels.

Approaching his locker, "what do you want, Inuyasha's bitch," Sesshomaru asks while shoving her away from his locker, so that he can open it.

"Don't be like the baby," Sango cooed at him while caressing his arm.

Tensing and feeling disgusted at her touch, he pries her hands off, "Don't touch me," he demands.

Frowning, "when are you going to fuck me Sesshy baby," Sango asks while trying to show her cleavage.

"Don't ever call me that again slut," he says with disgust written all over his face, "I will never lay with you; you sorry excuse of a whore. I prefer to be STD free. I don't even want to be nowhere near you," Sesshomaru says as he pushes her out of the way to go to his first class of the day.

Arriving at said class, he sits in his normal seat by the window. Sesshomaru was too engrossed at looking outside that he didn't even hear his Anatomy teacher come in and start class. It didn't matter if he missed a lecture or two because he is at the top of his grade anyway. Instead of listening to his teacher talk, he started reminiscing about when he first met Kagome.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_A seven year old Sesshomaru was moving in the house right next to Kagome's. His mother had just passed away and his father thought it would have been better to start a new life somewhere fresh. His father wanted him to have Inuyasha's mother fill the place of his deceased mother, but he didn't allow that to happen. So he tried to stay away from them as much as possible. _

_Ever since Sesshomaru found out that his father was having an affair with his bastard of a brother's mother, he decided that he would have no relations towards them. In Sesshomaru's eyes, they all killed the one who was dear to him. He begged his mom to fight the Leukemia and live, but his mother refused to live without his father and let the Leukemia take her life without a fight. Once she took her last breath on her dying bed, Sesshomaru vowed that he will hate his father for the rest of his life. _

_While the movers were taking the furniture inside the house, little Sesshomaru had spotted a little girl about his age. The little girl had shoulder length, raven hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a sad expression upon her face while sitting on the side walk all alone. Being curious, he walks over next door to speak to her._

_"Hi, I'm Sesshomaru. Why are you so sad," he asks while taking a seat next to her._

_Looking up to him with unshed tears, "hello Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome. I'm sad because I miss my father who passed away a year ago," little Kagome replies with a sniffle._

_"Oh, I also lost my mom a year ago, she died of Leukemia. I blame my father for her dying though," Sesshomaru says with a hateful look. _

_"My father was hit by a drunk driver while he was on his way to work, but my mom blames me for his death," Kagome says as tears slide down her cheeks._

_"It's ok, it is not your fault," he responds while patting her on the back, "since we both lost someone so close to us, how about we become friends."_

_"Yea, I would like that very much," she smiles, but it doesn't fully reach her eyes. _

*******END FLASHBACK*******

As Sesshomaru finished reminiscing of the past he did not hear the question his teacher asked him.

"Mr. Tashio," his teacher calls to him once again.

"Yes," he replies as he stopped gazing out the window to look at his Anatomy teacher.

"I know you are at the top of your class, but please pay attention."

Expelling Kagome from his mind for a while, he begins to give his professor all of his undivided attention.

* * *

Finally home and homework finished, Sesshomaru goes and retrieves the next tape he is supposed to listen to. Even though Kagome was getting in the way of his attention in his classes, he could not wait to get home just to hear what Kagome wanted to tell him next. Sesshomaru doesn't know it yet, but every day he spends on listening to a tape, he starts to care for Kagome like he used to when they were kids, as well as giving her a little sympathy.

Taking his place upon the bed, he starts the next tape.

_I remember the time when we first met, we lived right next to each other. I'm sure you found out that I do not live in that house anymore, and I miss it so. It had some of the dearest times I have shared with not only my father but grandfather as well. Not only them, but when you came into my life, you also made living there peaceful most of the times when my mother was not harassing me. But unfortunately, after the death of my grandfather, money has been tight due to the fact that my mother would use most of the rents money and etc. to pay for her liquor and drugs. Not to mention that my Jii-chan's funeral had to be paid for._

_There was not much money, so we all had to move to a cheaper home, and I had to get a job to provide for everyone. My mom didn't want to work; she just stayed home and drinks her soul away. Even though I manage to pay for the funeral and the bills at home, my so called mother takes the rest of the money from me to pay for her booze. Leaving me with no money to buy for clothes or anything else I would need. The __**financial situation**__ was and still is horrible than ever._

**_*****FLASHBACK*****_**

_Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table downing her second bottle of Vodka. It was a week before Kagome's grandfather's funeral and the payments have yet to be paid. Also they were all four months behind on the house rent, and other bills that need to be compensated. Her mom would not tell her where she stashed her liquor money._

_"Mom we are behind on the rent and other necessary bills, and jii-chan's funeral needs to be paid for," Kagome says with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Drinking another shot of Vodka, "Well since you are a whore, then why don't you go out and become a prostitute to gain some money for your dear dead grandfather," her mom yells._

_"I am not a whore, I was raped," Kagome screams at her mother._

_Getting up from her seat, she sways a little to get to Kagome and slaps her hard across the face giving her daughter a split lip. "You will not raise your voice at me, you ungrateful bitch! You should have died right along with your grandfather! Oh how I hate you so," Kagome's mother sneered while walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Don't you go lying about you being raped; your brother and I both know you go whoring yourself around, you slut." _

_"I do not," she whispers while curled up in a ball on the floor._

_"You figure out a way to pay the bills and your dear grandfather's funeral because I am not paying for it," the mother slurs while walking upstairs to her room. _

**_*****END FLASHBACK*****_**

_Every chance she can get, she raids my room looking for money, so that she can go and buy her precious alcohol and dope. With every tantrum she pulls when she has no more money, well when __**I **__have no more money, the financial situation gets worse and worse every time. We are already neck deep into debt, and I have to constantly wear the same clothing for at least four days or so just to get by._

Sesshomaru laid in his bed seething, "that bitch deserves whatever bad that's coming to her. She shouldn't even be called a mother," he says to himself.

* * *

"Where is the rest of the money Kagome," her mother screams at her.

"There is not anymore money," Kagome tried telling her mother, "My job cheated me out of my check, so all the money went to the bills in the house."

Not believing her, she punches her daughter in the jaw, "I want the rest of the money, I'm running low on liquor and cocaine," she yells while throwing things around in Kagome's room to find some cash. While looking under the bed in a shoe, she finds fifty dollars. "Next time you hide money from me, I'll do more than punch you," she says while storming out.

After her mom left out of her room, Kagome quickly closes and locks the door. Going to her dresser, she opens up the top drawer and picks up a razor. Taking the said item she cuts another line on her arm to release a little pain as she has done before.

Crawling in a ball on her bed she chants, "Only ten more days to go," over and over again, until sleep overtook her.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Was it bad, good, sad…? Let me know, I want to know if there is something on your mind about this chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this posting. The next installment will be up soon. **


	5. Tape Four

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the readers who reviewed; I love you guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 5: Tape Four**

Waking up from her sleep, she reluctantly removes herself to get ready for work. A place where she really does not want to show up. Kagome works at a small café as a waitress. She does not get paid very much and the customers are cheap with the tips. It's bad enough the boss/owner has the waitresses wearing the skankiest outfits. Kagome not only has to deal with her perverted boss, but other perverts that visit there. She did not have a choice, but to accept the job there because no other place would hire her.

Finally off the bed completely, she slowly walks over to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror. Now facing the reflector she looks at herself, seeing that her eyes are puffy and red, due to the fact of crying all through the night. Tear streaks dried all on her face and the cuts that adorned her arms are closed, but red around the edges. As she finishes glancing at herself through the speculum, she sets off to get ready for work.

Walking down the stairs to leave for work, Kagome tries to avoid running into her mother before she tries to raid her for more money that Kagome does not have. Almost approaching the front door, she hears footsteps coming towards her. Silently cursing her luck, she hesitantly turns around and watches her mom come out of the kitchen drinking out of a Vodka bottle.

"Where are you going, whore," her mother asks.

Flinching at the way her mother called her a whore, "to work," she whispers.

Slapping Kagome's face, "slut, speak up when you talk to me. When you're on your way back here from work, go and fetch me some more liquor," she tells Kagome while walking back into the kitchen.

Touching her now sore face, Kagome runs out the door towards her job with tears flowing down her bruised face.

O0O0O

Arriving at work, Kagome calmly walks into the changing room to put on her uniform. As she walked through the door, she never seen the look all the other waitresses were throwing towards her. They held nothing but pure hatred for Kagome, just because they wanted to and felt like it. Every chance they could get, they would steal most of her tips and whatever money their boss would give for her work, which was hardly anything to begin with. The owner never paid with checks, but only with cash. When she would have her hands full with trays and dishes to bring to a certain table, they would trip her intentionally. Kagome never liked her job, but she only dealt with it because she needed the money to pay for the bills in the house and her mother's alcohol.

Walking to her locker, which had 'prostitute' painted on it, she opens it to retrieve her outfit. The uniform was a black maid's outfit that barely covered anything. The skirt passed her butt not by much, but just enough. The top pushed up her breasts making them show almost all of her bosom. No matter how much she tries to fix her top, so that she can cover her cleavage; the fabric would never budge. While fixing her top, she never noticed a visitor who just walked in.

"What is taking you so long to get ready and start your shift," her boss asked with a booming voice.

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Kagome stops trying to adjust the top half of her uniform and quickly placed on her high heels. "Sorry sir, I am on my way right now," she says as she tries to walk by him, but unfortunately he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from leaving.

"I didn't say you can leave, now did I," the boss whispered in her ear huskily while feeling up on her thigh.

"N-No Sir," she stutters with silent tears pouring down her face. _'Please not again,' _she pleads to herself.

"That's what I thought. You don't want a repeat of what happened last time," he pauses as he cups her sex, "now I suggest you get to work," he says while releasing her.

"Yes, Mr. Miroku," Kagome responds while leaving the locker room in a flash.

* * *

Walking into his room, Sesshomaru throws his backpack on the bed, while taking a seat at his desk. Sesshomaru had another tough day, he had to deal with Inuyasha's whore again and he was now suffering from a migraine. His headache began to become worse when his mind wandered off to thoughts of Kagome, and what she was doing at the moment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he removes himself from the desk to retrieve the next tape for him to listen to.

Grabbing said disk, he inspects it; wondering if he should even listen to it or just toss it and the rest of the curse tapes and forget all about Kagome. Ever since the day she left that package in his locker, he has not been himself lately. His thoughts are always occupied of _her, _and he has not been paying much attention in class as he should be. "Is this really worth it," he whispers to himself while holding up the little tape that told a part of Kagome's sad life story. It's as if he has a little devil on one side of his head telling him to just forget her, and go back to his emotionless façade and not worry about anyone like he used to. And on the other side there stood an angel telling him to continue with her wishes and see what are on the tapes. Taking a deep breath, he hesitates and begins to walk to his bed with the tape in hand. As if on cue, he carefully places the cassette in the recorder and begins to listen to the recording.

_"You know being in a __**love triangle **__is a very sad thing. Always loving someone who does not even know you exist, and who loves another. I used to always wish that I was the person he loved and not the other woman. When his girlfriend, Kikyo, had passed, I thought I would have a chance with him, but I was sadly mistaken. She was so smart and beautiful, every girl wished to be her. I'm sure you knew I was so deeply in love with your brother, Inuyasha, it was so obvious. It was obvious to everyone, but not to him. At least that's what I thought before a certain day."_

**_*****FLASHBACK***** _**

_It was Valentine's Day, and the school was adorned with paper cut hearts along the halls and classrooms. It was a day Kagome had been waiting for, so that she could give Inuyasha a Valentine's card, and tell him that she was so madly in love with him. As she was closer to his locker, she seen him talking to another girl. While watching the scene, she begins to walk towards him slowly trying to think of what to say to him. _

_"H-Hi In-In-Inuyasha," she stutters, "I came to give you this," she says while holding out the card she wanted to give to him._

_Looking at her with so much disgust on his face, he slaps the card from her hand. "I don't want that from you, did you think I did not notice the way you looked at me every time I passed you through the hall," he bellowed. "Get it through your thick skull you bitch, I am not interested," he tells Kagome as he pushed her to the ground. _

_Kagome was so shocked at the way he acted towards her. She used to think he was the sweetest guy ever, but then again love is blind as most would say. As she sat on the ground Kagome started to cry silently, clutching the card to her chest as if it was her life line. Her eyes were so blurry with tears, that she could only see red dots of Sango's heels. _

_"I am Inuyasha's girl now," Sango says, "and if you come anywhere near him; I will crush you," she says dangerously while sticking her heel in Kagome's leg to prove her point._

_As Sango and Inuyasha watches Kagome hastily get up from her seated position and run off, they began to laugh at her._

_Hearing their laughter, Kagome starts to cry harder for a love that would never happen._

**_*****END FLASHBACK*****_**

_When Inuyasha was with Kikyo, I used to sometimes pretend I was her. I used to dress like her, and wear my hair just like hers. I wanted Inuyasha, and always wished that he could one day love me as he did her. Even though he told me clearly that he did not want anything to do with me, I still loved him. But that clearly changed when I seen what he and Sango were really made of. And how of a slut Sango portrayed herself._

As the taped finished, Sesshomaru could not help but feel a little jealous at the thought of her loving Inuyasha. "Why am I so jealous," he asks himself, "I do not want her." But deep down inside, something was telling him the opposite.

* * *

Finally home, Kagome walks in the house with her mother's liquor in hand. Walking inside the kitchen, she sees her mom sprawled out on the kitchen table with her eyes half closed.

"Do you have my alcohol," her mother slurs.

"Yes mam," she replies as she hesitantly holds out the liquor bottle towards her mother.

Snatching the bottle, "It better be the drink I wanted," she threatens, "now go take a shower, you smell like shit."

After the little encounter with her mother, Kagome heads up to her room and quickly locks the door. Satisfied that her door was securely locked, she goes to her drawer and makes another steep cut upon her arm.

"Only nine more days to go," she whispers to herself while lying in her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. How was it? Was it bad, good, sad…? Let me know, because I personally do not like this chapter as much. **


	6. Tape Five

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews; it really means a lot to me that you guys are still interested in reading my story. Thank you and sorry for the late post; school has been hectic, but I have a couple to a few more weeks with studying and other work. Then I can finally let my stories take up all my time and keep you all happy and satisfied. I hope you enjoy this chapter.J**

**Chapter 6: Tape Five**

It is now Saturday, and Sesshomaru is very glad about it. He hasn't been doing too well in giving all of his attention in class. He curse the fact that ever since Kagome left him that package, all he could think about was none other than her and the other situations she lived through. Every moment that goes by, he wonders what could she be doing, and what other problems has come upon her.

Laying in his bed, he can't seem to stop the questions that keep increasing with every tape he listened to so far. One question played through his head over and over again. _'Where is she planning to go?' _ As he ponders the thoughts of Kagome, he twiddles the tape he is supposed to listen for the day between his fingers.

When he first met Kagome, he did not think her relationship with her mother and brother could get any worse than it had before. Sure they were not on speaking terms and her mother kept filling up her brother's head with lies and such. If it were not for her grandfather back then, they would have been in more chaos. Sesshomaru knew her mother was a drunk, but also taking drugs was a new fact to him. How could a mother have so much hatred for her child, when in fact that that child is a piece of the man that has passed away? It really tugs at his heart each time he thinks of her situation. He couldn't believe he did not notice. _'She hid it well, but I'm sure there were many signs and I ignored them with my popularity,'_ he thought.

Sesshomaru remembered how much of a good man her grandfather portrayed himself. He was always there to keep the peace as much as possible. It devastated him that he did not know her jii-chan passed away. And the thought of her being in love with his bastard of a brother was just too sickening.

Thinking too much of _her, _Sesshomaru decides to ride around to clear his head.

* * *

Kagome was walking from work towards home and she was thinking of what had transpired at her workplace fifteen minutes ago. Just the thought of how everyone calls her names, and the past transgressions that no one wants to believe brings tears to her eyes.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_Kagome had to deal with another perverted customer again, for the hundredth time. As she was walking by to give a table their refreshments, a guy slapped her on her ass. At the impact she kept on walking without even acknowledging what the man did to her. With all of the sexual harassment she has been getting since she started that job, she just got used to it, but the other café waitresses didn't see it that way. There was nothing Kagome could do, it was either make money or face her mother's drunken wrath. Kagome prayed for the next eight days to come quickly, so that she may leave this horrible nightmare that seems to play over and over again every single second of her unlucky life. _

_Dealing with the customers was one thing, but Kagome tried her best to avoid her boss as much as possible. She did not want what happened with Miroku to happen again, but deep down inside; she feels it just might happen. That last encounter she had with Miroku has scarred her the moment he first touched her unpleasantly. Kagome still has nightmares of that night. Horrifying nightmares of her body being beaten, and blood continuously sliding from her vagina. The blood covered most of her upper thighs and legs, dripping in a big puddle. That was the same night her own little brother, Souta, called her a whore; and didn't want to believe she was raped. _

_It was now Kagome's end of her shift and she quickly runs to the changing room to place on her own clothes and head off home. As she stepped foot into the room, one of her co-workers was sitting there waiting for her to appear. "You are such a slut, having all those men out there touching you any way they like, and you do nothing to stop them."_

_"I am not a slut," Kagome half yelled. _

_"Yes you are, you whore. I see the way you flaunt your body gaining every attention there is out there," the co-worker kept harassing her ignoring the tears sliding down Kagome's face, "even the boss has a thing for you; you smelt like sex when you came from his office. You know what I believe; I believe you fucked every guy that shows his face, you cunt. That's why no one likes you," the co-worker screamed while pushing Kagome against the locker. _

_As Kagome slid from the locker to the floor, most of her money fell from her pocket and the waitress picked it up smiling. "Every cent you make is easy money for me to gain. Once a whore is always a whore," she laughed even harder while leaving Kagome plastered on the floor._

*******END FLASHBACK*******

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not see where she was walking and bumped into an unknown figure. "I-I'm s-sorry f-for…," but before she could finish her apology, she heard a scary familiar voice. Looking up her voice was caught in her throat.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," the figure said as she circled her prey, "look my darling Inu; my playmate has come back to play," she announced as she happily clapped her hands.

At the sound of that voice, Kagome knew what was going to happen and immediately covered her head with her arms. As quickly as she covered her head, she fell to the ground and felt painful blows hitting her abdomen, arms, and legs.

* * *

Walking into his room, Sesshomaru went straight to the tape he left on his desk and immediately took action. As he was driving, he still could not clear his mind, so he came to the conclusion that the thoughts plaguing his mind will never leave until everything is out in the open. He is now determined to finish the tapes and see what else would unfold, while trying to find her at the same time. Lying on his bed, he pushed play to start the tape.

_"Every day I go through some type of __**physical abuse, **__but the main people who cause the most damages are none other than your brother and his girlfriend Sango. They started beating me when you and I stopped being friends and you went on your separate way. Inuyasha chose that chance after I came to him that day on Valentine's Day to tell him how I felt. That next day I went home from school with twenty-three bruises adorning my body from head to toe, maybe even more. Inuyasha and Sango not only used their fists and feet, but other objects as well."_

**_*****FLASHBACK*****_**

_It was the day after Valentine's Day. Kagome did not want to go to school because she did not want to see Inuyasha. What happened the previous day was very shocking and humiliating. She could see all the students there pointing and laughing at her, but she decided to just go to school, and hope that she doesn't run into her once lost love and his girlfriend again. _

_Walking through the halls to get to her locker, she saw Inuyasha leaning up against it. She was going to turn around and just go to class, but what was the point when he seen her already. Reluctantly, she walks over to him trying to figure out what to say. As she was about to open her mouth, he interrupted her._

_"I know what Sango and I did was very embarrassing and I wish to apologize for me and my girlfriend's transgressions."_

_"O-Oh uhm o-ok," she replied hesitantly, but really had a loss of words. _

_"Ok, I will walk you over to where Sango is located, so that she can apologize also," Inuyasha says as he guides her to said destination._

_"Ok," Kagome responds, but deep down inside there was a little voice nagging at her to not go because something was up. Quickly squashing the voice, she starts to follow him. As soon as she passed the janitor closet she was hastily pulled and thrown to the hard cold floor. When her eyes opened she was met by Sango's fist punching her on the side of her face. Then a burning sensation was coming from her thigh. Her eyes were closed, so she did not see that Sango burnt her with the cigarette she had been smoking._

_"Did you think he was serious, you slut," Sango seethed, "I told you not to go nowhere near him." _

_"I-I didn't, h-he was…," before she could finish she was slapped hard busting her lip. _

_As Sango and Inuyasha seen the little bit of blood trickling down Kagome's chin, they decide to take the beating up another notch. Inuyasha decides to kick Kagome as hard as he can on her abdomen and stomping on each part of her body. His girlfriend went and pulled out a rake from the shelf and started bashing Kagome with the wooden part on mainly her arms and face. Too much in their blood lust, they decide to shed more blood. Inuyasha dug in his pocket to retrieve his pocket knife and began cutting on her stomach while Sango started hitting her with the metal part of the rake on her thighs. Splotches of blood were displayed on the cleaning equipment and floor. _

_Throughout the beating, Kagome screamed for help, but no one came to her rescue. As she laid there in a ball, she had no choice, but to take the abuse and hope it will be over soon…_

**_*****END FLASHBACK*****_**

_ "No matter how much I called for help, no one came. The janitor even came into the closet, but instead of retrieving help for me; he just left and ignored me completely. Inuyasha and Sango used whatever they could get their hands on to damage me. The whole day of school I was curled up in the fetal position all bloody and beat up. As I managed to gain some strength, I was able to leave and return home." _

Sesshomaru was seeing red. He was not only angry at Inuyasha and his slut for hurting his Kagome, but he was angrier at himself. Then it all came to him.

*******FLASHBACK*******

_"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yells across the hall to obtain his brother's attention. Approaching Sesshomaru, "have you seen that bitch I've been pushing around lately?"_

_Arching a perfect silver brow, "Despite you probably beat on everyone in this worthless place excluding me, but I'm sure that bitch is the one clung to your arm." Seeing Inuyasha he continues calmly; while ignoring the seductive looks Sango was throwing at him, "Little brother I do not become engrossed in what you do, or anyone else for that matter," and he left before Inuyasha could retort to his comment. _

_Sesshomaru left without a word, and went on thinking back to Kagome. Since he was away and too consumed with his thoughts, he did not hear what Inuyasha and his wench said next._

*******END FLASHBACK*******

"How could I could I let this happen to her," he whispered harshly to himself, but just as he was about to answer his own question he heard the front door shut. Rushing to get to the door, he sees Inuyasha with a little blood on his hands and clothes. Thinking of what Kagome just said on the tape, he runs over to his hateful half-brother and punched him directly in the jaw. He didn't give Inuyasha the chance to even speak, everything Kagome went through with the beating, he wanted to make sure Inuyasha received the same and more.

* * *

Kagome finally reached her house, and walked inside. She was thankful her mother and brother were nowhere in the house, so she limped her way up the stairs to her bedroom as rapidly as she could. Halfway up the stairs she hoped she would approach her room before Souta and their mother could see the state she was in, and accuse her of things that she did not do.

Reaching said destination, the bedroom door was locked instantaneously and Kagome collapsed on her bed, from the pain she endured from the incident that just occurred. The physical suffering was too bad; she went into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it; another chapter done. Some parts I do love, but some I don't; maybe I just need to reread it over again. I have been writing all day, mostly for my Marketing class. If there are some mistakes, then feel free to address them, so that I can correct the errors when I have the time. Well, let me know how I did. I hope you all enjoyed it, if not all; some. The next chapter will be posted soon. Ja Ne… **


	7. Tape Six

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I love you guys. This semester of school is finally over until January, so I am going to try to post at least two chapters a week. If not two posts, then there will be at least one. Well enough of that; please enjoyJ.**

**Warning: There is a rape within this story and is somewhat a little graphic. There will be a warning placed if you would like to skip over it…**

**Chapter 7: Tape Six**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are now sitting in a jail cell waiting for their father to bail them out. They have been there all through the night glaring daggers at one another. Inuyasha has numerous bruises adorning his face and arms. His lip is busted and bruised turning purple as the minute passes by; while his eye is completely black and swollen. Sesshomaru even managed to break his half-brother's nose through all the rage that was bottled up inside. Sesshomaru didn't have many bruises, but only a small purplish bruise upon his left cheek and a cut above his right brow. He still could not get over the fact of how stupid he has become. Little did he know, as he finishes all of the tapes that were given to him, he will be even angrier at himself than he is now.

They were in jail because a neighbor heard a commotion outside and decided to see what all the noise was about. It was their own father who had pressed charges on them for destroying some his valuables in the house as well as outside. He felt it was a good idea to send them both to jail for their actions and teach a lesson, and would come for them in the morning.

Sesshomaru wanted to break more parts of his brother's body, but the police had come and broke up the fight. He only felt a little satisfaction for breaking his nose, but when the time comes again he will do more than just that. "How does your nose feel, little brother," he asked with much malice.

"You bastard, I will kill you," Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, quiet in there," a guard bellowed as he tapped his baton on the jail bars.

"I'd like to see you try," Sesshomaru replied calmly with a small smirk on his face, "I am just waiting for the opportunity to damage you more further," he continued as he walked up to his hateful half-brother. As he grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt, he pulled him close to his face, "touch Kagome again, and it will be your end," he finished in a small, dangerous whisper. Inuyasha would rather be in hell before he would admit he felt fear when his brother said those words. _'What the hell does Sesshomaru have to do with Kagome,_' he asked himself, _'didn't they stop being friends?'_ Before Sesshomaru could threaten Inuyasha any further, he turned as he and his brother heard footsteps. Quickly releasing Inuyasha, he began to walk over to the bars meeting up with the guard.

"All right, you have made bail," the guard said as he unlocked the door and slid it open. Just as Sesshomaru passed the warden, Inuyasha soon followed, but was stopped with a firm, strong hand against his chest. "Not you."

"Why not," Inuyasha screamed as he was pushed back into the cell.

"Because your father decided that you need more time behind bars," the guard laughed as he escorted Sesshomaru to the front.

"Can I at least get another phone call damn it," he bellowed, but calmed a little as he heard another guard approached his cell with a phone in hand.

"You are allowed one call, so make it count."

"I know, you bastard," he responded in a soft whisper as he punched in a number. "Hey Miroku…"

* * *

Now home and away from his father's bickering, Sesshomaru decided to take a quick, hot shower before he listens to the next tape. His muscles are all stiff from the previous fight he had with Inuyasha. Clothes falling to the floor, he stepped into the waiting water. Sighing with great relief of the aches within his body quickly demolishing, he starts washing his body with haste.

Clean and aches gone, Sesshomaru starts his nightly routine. As he lay on his bed in a comfortable position, he pressed play to start the tape he has been waiting to listen to. _'I hope this tape isn't as bad as the last one,'_ he thought with a long, slow sigh. Oh but he was in for a startling surprise.

_"There are many types of abuse I go through every day, but the one that gives me the most nightmares is the __**sexual abuse**__ my boss, Miroku, has done to me. Every chance he gets at work, he always touches me in not so pleasant ways. He does not care who's around; he only cares about his satisfaction; the satisfaction of his release through my rape and my never-ending pain. Because of his actions, everyone believes I am a whore. I cannot leave my job, because of our money situation. I knew from the start of how perverted he was, but I also misjudged thinking he would never do that type of thing towards his employees, let alone any other person. That day it began was the second week of when I started working, and a month after my grandfather's passing. I was still mourning over the lost."_

**_****FLASHBACK****_**

_Kagome was now closing the café and the other workers had already left. They did not even offer to help. She didn't care too much because her mind was already occupied about her grandfather's death, and how she was now truly left alone. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she cleaned off the tables with a wash cloth. As she finished sweeping the floor, she headed towards the changing room to replace her uniform with her own clothing. _

_Too engrossed with moments with her grandfather and uniform fully removed, she did not notice a figure standing right behind her. As she was about to turn around, she felt a strong hand around the back of her neck and was roughly pushed against the lockers. Her breath was quickly knocked out of her. She stiffened as she felt a rough, calloused hand on her thigh travelling up to her woman hood. _

_"P-Please d-don't hurt m-me," she stuttered. _

_"Don't say anything or move, and I won't," he warned as he squeezed her private area. _

_Not caring for the warning she tried to struggle and run out the door, but was met with a hard slap and a fall to the floor. Looking up, she seen her boss unbuckle his pants, "Bitch," he bellowed, "did I not just tell you not to do anything stupid."_

_"P-Please," she sobbed as he began to beat her with his belt buckle, "just let me go." _

_"You will learn one way or another, and I will get my release from you," he screamed as he ripped off her bra and panties. As she still began to struggle, he began to punch her and quickly left to retrieve an item from the closet. When he returned, he became even more enraged that she tried removing herself from the floor and leave. _

**_RAPE_**

_"Where are you going," he said as he rammed a broomstick up her womanhood, "you will learn to do what I say," he finished as he began to pump the broom in and out of her already bruised pussy with harsh and rough movements. _

_He ignored her ear piercing scream, and the blood that dripped into a puddle on the floor. He didn't care that her private area was now turning purplish, and to show that he didn't; he shoved his rock hard cock up her ass. The pain she was enduring turned him on even more, and relished the bloodlust he was now engaged in. _

**_END_**

_Kagome screamed for her life until she could not scream anymore. The pain was so unbearable she hope that his assaults would end very soon. She was thankful that she was not a virgin, but the pain was still too much to handle. She wanted to curse her grandfather for leaving her all alone, but she just couldn't do it. Just as that thought passed through her mind, she felt him pull out of her and showered her with his semen. _

_As he removed himself from over her, he began to choke her with so much force, "if you tell a soul of what happened tonight, I will do more to you than I just did now." With his warning, he left her sprawled on the floor in her own blood and his sperm. _

**_****END FLASHBACK****_**

_"After that day I tried to avoid him as much as I could when I returned to work, but I could always feel his eyes on me. One of the co-workers believed I seduced him. When I ran out of the café, that same waitress came back to pick up something she had forgotten. It is obvious she told the other waitresses of my so called seduction towards our boss. They will always continue to call me a whore, and never believe of what really eventuated." _

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, seeing red once again. He has heard that name, Miroku, once before but can't remember from where. He promised to himself that once he found Kagome, no one shall hurt her again. As he removed himself from the bed, he paced back and forth to release some anger, but that did not help whatsoever. Too much anger bottled up from images of Kagome's screams and pleas for help, and in result his fist met a mirror shattering it.

* * *

Kagome had a very rough night last night. Her luck in the world is becoming worse by the minute. First she had a transgression with a co-worker, and then she ran into Inuyasha and his whore Sango. Something that she thought she could escape, but it proved her wrong.

Waking from unconsciousness she tried to move, but was met with sharp pains from her sides. Once again she tried to maneuver herself and had successfully made it out of the bed, but she was met with unbarring pain once again. Ignoring the aches and physical suffering, she began to clean and bandage her wounds. Satisfied that her injuries are taken care of for the moment, she fell back into bed back into mental blankness with one thought on her mind. _'I will soon be joining you jii-chan.'_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If there are any errors or you loved it, then feel free to tell me your opinions. **

**I like to thank lolistartkiller for making a fan art for this story. I appreciated it immensely. I have posted it as the cover picture for this story and if you want to see it in a bigger view here is the link, lolistarkiller. deviantart dot / # / d5nqg06, of course it is without the many spaces that is provided. The link will also be posted in my profile as well. **


	8. Tape Seven

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews for the previous chapter and the readers who are still enjoying this story as well as the new readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter also. **

**Chapter 8: Tape Seven**

Sesshomaru hit the snooze button on his alarm clock as he reluctantly removed himself from the bed to become ready for school. He clutched his hand gently against his chest because of the sharp pain that went through his knuckles from the damaged that was done last night. After he hit his dresser mirror last evening, he had deep cuts adorning his knuckles and the back of his hand. Blood dripped everywhere, but he did not feel any pain of that action due to the anger he was feeling at that time. Flashes of Kagome being battered and raped ran through his mind as he remembered what she told him last night. _'Why hasn't she went and told anyone when it happened,_' he thought, _'was she scared of what he might do if he found out?'_ As every question formed he continued to become even angrier than before. He couldn't hit his mirror again because it was already shattered in pieces on the floor.

Ready for school and hand bandaged for the day he set off to said place he wished not to go. He hoped he would not encounter his brother in the hallways on his way to class. He heard him yelling throughout the halls of their home, so he came to conclusion that his father bailed him out. _'He should have let him to rot in there,'_ he pondered. It was fairly obvious that Sesshomaru will always hate Inuyasha, but when he found out what the bastard had done to Kagome, that hatred increased even more. All he wanted to do was beat the hell out Inuyasha again and find this Miroku character.

As he reached towards his destination, he heard rumors about Inuyasha through the halls. There were always rumors about him and his whore, but what he heard next almost brought a smile to his face.

"Have you heard Inuyasha received a nose job due to a broken nose from a fight," one student whispered.

"Noooo, really," the other student laughed.

As he passed those said students, he let a small smirk adorn his face, but it quickly vanished as he seen an unwanted visitor leaning upon his locker. _'If only that whore was a man,' _he fumed. He approached her with disgust written all over his face, "What do you want," he seethed.

"Awww Sesshy bear don't be like that," Sango responded as she tried to pout cutely. "Inuyasha told me what happened the other day," she said as she walked towards him.

"I do not care what you or what that bastard has said," he told her as he walked around her to open his locker, "I hold no interest in anything or anyone."

Sango didn't care of his anger and disgust that clearly went towards her and she still pressed on, "Then why are you fighting over that whore Kagome," she hissed.

"Why does that concern you," Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. He knew what was going through her mind and frantically he did not care. Whatever could get her to leave him alone he would sure to proceed in that particular direction. Sango is known to be a whore and with him even talking to her would give him a bad reputation. _'Stupid cunt,'_ he thought.

"Because you are mine," she purred, "and you only belong to me," she announced as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I belong to no one," he said as he pushed her away from him. "The only one who belongs to you is that bastard of a half-brother of mine," he said as he slammed his locker, "I do not take likely to whores."

Sango never got the message through her head that Sesshomaru was never interested in her and never will be. No matter how much he called her a whore and other names she always came back. If it isn't him she is trying to seduce, then it is other guys at school and anyone else of that matter. Inuyasha is too dumb to even realize it.

He started to walk away, but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He quickly turned around and yanked his arm from the perpetrator. "What do you want Inuyasha," he said with anger laced with every word.

"Thanks to father leaving me in that cell; I had to call Miroku to bail me out," he responded.

"That isn't…" and then it clicked. As fast as he could, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and slammed said person against the lockers. "How do you know Miroku," he shouted.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, so they can adjust to the sun's light. Her whole body is stiff and sore. She knew after that whole ordeal with Inuyasha and his slut that it added more scars to her imperfect body. Kagome tried to cover up all of the scars and bruises as much as she could when leaving her home, but even with them covered she felt even worse about her body image.

As she removed herself from the bed, she bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming due to the fact of the excruciating pain that just will not go away. Her whole body screamed murder and she couldn't wait until she leaves this world to not feel pain anymore. _'All the years after my grandfather's death I felt nothing but pain,' _she thought. "But it will soon end, and I will be free from it," she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

Slowly she walked over to the mirror and removed her blouse, pants, and underwear. Kagome dropped the said clothing on the floor and looked upon her naked body. Portrayed on her torso and arms were years of old scars that were now pinkish. Kagome cried as she traced the blemishes that will never leave her physique.

* * *

As Sesshomaru sped home, he could only think about what had transpired at the beginning of school. It angered him every time it ran through his head. If he was not stopped at that very moment, then he would have done serious damaged towards Inuyasha once again. He knew at that moment that everyone within that school will think he was never as calmed as he collected himself to be. He knew they were shocked at what he had done to Inuyasha, and did not care one bit. The only thing that went through his mind was… REVENGE.

******FLASHBACK******

_Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the lockers with all of the attention of the other students within the hall. Sesshomaru didn't care, all he wanted was some answers about Miroku, and his hated brother was going to give it to him one way or another. He broke a part of Inuyasha's body once, he was sure to do it again. Sesshomaru tasted that opportunity, and didn't care if it was going to be his brother last dying breath. It seemed to him that anything Inuyasha was associated with always took something that he cared for dearly. First it was his mother, now it was Kagome. _

_"How do you know Miroku," he shouted._

_"Why do you want to know," Inuyasha bellowed as he tried to pry his brother's hands from his person, "get the fuck off of me."_

_"Tell me where I can find this Miroku," he screamed as he pulled Inuyasha from the lockers and slammed him against them once again._

_"I ain't telling you shit."_

_Before Sesshomaru could throw a punch he was immediately halted by a teacher by the name Hojo. Said teacher broke up the little encounter with the two brothers and sent the other students to their classes._

_"What is going on here," Hojo yelled as he waited for someone to answer, but neither did. As his result Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a glare that promised death and stormed to his awaiting class._

******END FLASHBACK******

Sesshomaru stomped into his room and slammed his bedroom door as hard as he could. He didn't receive any answers from Inuyasha and before he could do anything he was stopped. After school he couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere and he waited for an hour, but soon heard that he had left school grounds right after his last class. "That bastard," he seethed, "he has to come home sooner or later." He quickly changed into his night clothes and gathered the cassette player and the seventh tape.

_"My grandfather once told me that I was beautiful before he died, but I never believed him. He said that to me after my mother slapped me and told me I was the ugliest thing she ever saw, and no one would ever want me; I took that to heart. Do you know why? Because after she hit me, I had a huge bruise upon my face, but it never stopped there. As you previously heard, I am always physically abused in some type of way and it made scars that would never leave my below par body. If I took the time to count every scar that I have now and the new ones I am sure I will get later, they would be in the hundreds. I am never going to escape them until the day I leave. Six days and counting._

_The blemishes aren't the only things that cause me to have a poor __**body image **__towards myself. It's the physique as well. At school, I used to wish that I had a body like the other girls. The long legs and creamy skin, where my legs were short and my skin was very pale. My nose was too big for my face, and one of my eyes were a little slanted than the other. I also felt that I was not skinny enough, and most of the time it led to me being anorexic. My hair was straight and thin, while the other girls were curlier and fuller. My breasts are small, where theirs are perky and full. I wanted to look so much like them that it hurt, but it would never happen. I am cursed with an imperfect chassis and the continuous pain that leads to it."_

Sesshomaru was very surprised at what he had heard through the tape. _'I have never thought she had a flawed figure,'_ he thought, _'it always seemed perfect to me.'_

* * *

"I never had a flawless body and I never will," Kagome whispered to herself as she still looked upon her form through the mirror. She glanced up at the ceiling, "I knew you were wrong, jii-chan."

As Kagome walked over to her desk, she pulled out a razor and made two deep cuts on her arm, _'my body is already ruined, so more scars doesn't even matter. It only makes a little pain go away.'_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. I feel like some of it was great, but not all. I had a little trouble with it, but it came out alright. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if there is anything you would like to voice, then feel free to do so. The next chapter will be up soon... Ja Ne (^.^)**


	9. Tape Eight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the incredible reviews I have received. I love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Mydarkeyes77; Sesshomaru's Night: **Thank you for loving this story and taking the time to express your thoughts. It really means a great deal to me. To have you feel every emotion that Kagome feels honors me because that was what I was aiming for. To feel what she feels and to understand all the pain that she goes through.

**DarkKitKat: **Yes, Sesshomaru is finally taking revenge for Kagome since she is too frightened to do it herself. It is sad for Kagome that she is constantly walking into constant abuse.

**lakeya2700: **Sad thoughts tend to bring one down, but hopefully it'll get better. : )

**LoveInTheBattleField; LoveAndFaith; Dina Sana; Veraozao; Emogaru: **Thank you for loving the story and this will be continued until it is finished. ; )

**Chapter 9: Tape Eight**

Sesshomaru had other plans than to visit school today. He waited for his brother to return last night and he had never showed. He realized that Inuyasha did not want another encounter like the one at school, but Inuyasha was sadly mistaken. No one could stop him from his torture to receive information out of him; they were not at school, but at home with no one that can interfere. Sure they went to jail because of fighting the first time, but it will not get out of hand if Inuyasha decides to cooperate. He won't damage Inuyasha as much as he had before. At least… not yet anyways.

Sesshomaru removed himself from his bed two hours before his normal time when he leaves for school. He never received a good night's rest after he came upon the package Kagome had left him. It angered him of how much pain was afflicted on her. He knew deep down he was also a part of it, and the anger increased even more. _'How could I have just left her alone,'_ he thought.

After he placed on his clothes for the day, he went across the hall towards Inuyasha's room. Their father went off to work early, so Inuyasha had no one to help him out of his predicament now. Sesshomaru pounded on the door with his fist and waited for Inuyasha to open. Which was not very long.

"What do you want old man," Inuyasha bellowed as he swung open his door. Then at that very moment he noticed it was not his father, but his brother. _'Damn, he was supposed to be at school,'_ he cursed himself silently.

"What do you want you fucker," he asked rudely.

"I want to know who and where I can find this Miroku," Sesshomaru said with every word that dripped with venom.

"Fuck you," he replied as he tried to slam the door in his hateful brother's face.

Sesshomaru tried to handle it the easy way, but once again his brother had to choose the hard way. He was always stronger than Inuyasha, so he could easily over power him if need be. Sesshomaru stuck his right foot within the door before Inuyasha could have closed it and pushed his whole right side to keep Inuyasha from shutting it. Now that he is in Inuyasha's room he quickly grabbed his brother's throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You are wasting my time," he said as he squeezed harder, "tell me what I want to know," he sneered.

Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing, so he tried to pry his brother's hands off of him. But once again it was no use. He saw black spots before his eyes as he was slammed against the wall once more. He couldn't scream or yell, so he could only do one thing.

"M-Miroku is an f-friend o-of m-mine," he wheezed out.

"Where can I find him," Sesshomaru asked as he loosened his grip just a bit.

"He owns a café twenty minutes from here on Alexandria Street," he responded with fits of coughs as he slid down onto the floor.

Sesshomaru obtained the information he wanted and decided to let go of Inuyasha. He smirked as he watched his own brother drop down on the floor and suck in air greedily. _'After I am done with Miroku, I am coming back for you,'_ he vowed silently and went to his car.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his destination. He sped to get to where he was going because every time he thought of Kagome, a flash of her mistreatment goes through his mind. He wanted to damage this guy and he will have pleasure in doing so. _'Since when have I become so protective of her,'_ he thought as he walked inside of the building.

"Welcome," a waitress greeted seductively.

"Show me to your boss's office," he told the waitress as he turned hard eyes at her.

"Y-Yes sir," she said as she guided him to where Miroku would be.

The waitress did not say another word to Sesshomaru and left him to his business. As he watched the woman walk away, he knocked on the office door and waited for a reply. When he heard a male voice say 'enter,' he walked in and saw him and a woman straightening their clothing. The woman had a seductive smile on her face as she walked out of the room and went back to work. The room smelled highly of sex and he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"What can I do for you," Miroku asked as he sat down at his desk.

Sesshomaru grinned evilly, "I know what you did to Kagome," he said as he stalked over to Miroku's desk.

"I-I don't k-know what you mean," Miroku stuttered.

Disgust was written across Sesshomaru's face as he grabbed Miroku's collar to keep him from running. He became more enraged when he tried to play stupid. His fist collided with Miroku's face as he turned him around. "Does the word _rape _ring any bells?"

"She wanted it," Miroku told him, "she begged for it."

Sesshomaru did not say anything else after that, he let his fists do the talking for him. He wasn't going to damage him as much as he wanted. It was a warning beating as he called it. A few punches here and there as well as a few kicks. It might not cure him of his rage, but he wanted his point to come across Miroku's mind. After he finds Kagome, he will make sure the asshole goes to jail for his actions.

"That is only a warning," Sesshomaru told him, "touch her again and it will become worst."

Sesshomaru walked out of the office after that threat. He continued throughout the café and noticed all eyes were staring at him. He only smirked because he couldn't care less of what they thought. He fixed his clothes as he walked out of the building. As he sat in his car and drove, he missed the being that was hiding from him through an alleyway.

* * *

Kagome woke up for the day, so that she can get ready for work. Her body was still sore and there were some aches and pains, but nothing that would stop her from going to her job, so that she could get paid. Even though her mother and brother do not deserve it, she still cares for them. So before she takes her life, she wants her remaining family to have some money left for them. She wanted to make as much as possible because tomorrow would be the last day for her. Not because she was attempting suicide in five days; it's because she rarely works. She only works three days out of the week.

As she removed herself from the bed slowly, she went off to retrieve a quick shower. Something at the back of her mind told her that something today was going to happen, but she couldn't care less. _'Something always happens to me, so what's new,'_ she pondered.

Ready for work, Kagome quickly set off because she has no sort of transportation. She doesn't even have spare change to take the bus, due to the fact that her mother takes every penny she has left from paying the bills. While she walked to work, she hoped that none of the makeup will sweat out. Every time Kagome goes to work, she places on as much cosmetics as she can to try and hide the scars and bruises that are placed upon her flesh.

Ten feet away from her destination she saw a familiar face walk out of the building. _'What is he doing here,'_ she thought. "He can't see me," she panicked as she ran in an alleyway and hid from him. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru sat into his car and drove right passed her. She turned around, so that he could not see her face if he were to glance to where she were hiding.

Relieved that he is now far down the street, she walked into the building and watched as every being turned to look at her. When she looked at her co-workers, she saw them snickering and pointing towards her. As she raised a brow, she continued on her way towards the dressing room, but was immediately stopped by a voice she did not want to hear.

"Kagome," Miroku called her name, "in my office now."

She reluctantly walked inside of his office with her head bowed low. She had an idea of what was to come next, and as obvious as always she did not want it to happen. She did not know what made him sound so angry, but she knew that he was going to take it out on her. As she walked inside, she noticed he had a few cuts and bruises on his face.

"I had a visitor on your behalf today," he told her as he locked his office door. "Did I not tell you that if you told anyone of what happened, that it would be worse?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he called her in his office for, and why she saw Sesshomaru leave. _'But why did he do it,'_ she thought. "I-I didn't tell a-anyone," she replied as she backed away from him.

"I beg to differ," he sneered as he launched at her.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned home after school. He decided to go to said place after the little ordeal with Miroku. As he walked through the halls, he heard whispers of what he did to Inuyasha yesterday. It brought fear into them and he preferred it that way. He had no encounter with his brother or the slut that hangs on his arm and he was really grateful for that.

He sat upon his bed as he glanced at the next tape he was to listen to. _'What's next,'_ he thought as he placed the cassette inside the player. He closed his eyes as he pressed play.

_"On a couple of tapes I mentioned the place where I work, but I never told you where. It is a small building that resides on the corner of Alexandria Street. That type of place is always filled with numerous perverts. The building is owned by the biggest pervert and rapist of them all. _

_As long as I have known you, you were not the type of guy who would like to see women walk around in clothing that barely covered anything. My clothing is more revealing than the others. As much as I hate this job, it was the only place for me to work; no one else wanted to hire me. I do not work much, but every time that I show up; I am always scarred for the rest of my life. If my boss is not somewhat molesting me, I am constantly being yelled and trampled on by my co-workers. They do not understand my pain because they are a part of my pain. They steal and say rumors about me that aren't true, and accuse me of things that I did not partake in._

_If it isn't calling me a whore, a slut, or any other names they could possibly come up with; it is stealing from me or tripping me as I take an order to a table. Every time I leave Miroku's office and there is blood and cuts on my chassis, they tend to avoid the obvious and still assume that I had seduced him in having sex with me. There is no point of me voicing my concerns because they do not care neither does anyone else for that matter. To me it's a waste of my time and it's better if I just 'leave' to avoid all of the accusations and all the pain that is afflicted upon my person._

_The customers are not better. The men constantly touch me in places they should not. They also make rude comments, and the girls become jealous because they do not receive the attention that they want._

_My __**employment**__ is an establishment that is owned by a pervert and served for perverts." _

He could hear the pain in her voice and the silent sobs that she tried to hide. Every word she had spoken made his heart clench. Sesshomaru didn't too much pay attention to the clothing the waitresses were wearing because he had only one thing in mind. He decided that it was best just to go for a ride around to clear some of his thoughts, so quickly grabbed his keys and left.

He had been driving around for almost an hour now. He wanted to go back to the café and burn it to the ground, but something was stopping him from doing so; he just didn't know what and it angered him even more. Just as he turned a corner he saw a person walking with a limp down the street without a jacket and it was below thirty degrees outside. Something told him to stop by and help. There was something very familiar about that person. He stopped the car and quickly left from it to approach the individual.

"Excuse me miss," he shouted as he ran over towards her, "do you need any…" he couldn't finish his statement because he was shocked of who was before his eyes. "Kagome," he said.

"S-Sesshomaru," she stuttered as she backed away, "I told you not to come looking for me until after the last tape," she reminded him and then went off in a full run between the bushes and houses forgetting the pain and aches that screamed murder.

"K-Kagome, wait," he shouted after her and immediately went into his car to chase her. As he went around the block and up and down the street, she was nowhere in sight. "Damn!"

* * *

Kagome finally reached home and she was out of breath. She quickly ran inside and into her room with the door locked, and completely fell onto her bed due to pain and exhaustion. _'I lost him,'_ she thought as she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it and the next will be posted soon. I hope you all have a safe Christmas and a wonderful holiday. Thank you again to my reviewers, for taking the time to comment. I also thank the others who are still reading my story and I hope you continue to do so. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year… Ja Ne…**


	10. Tape Nine

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the incredible reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Chapter 10: Tape Nine**

Kagome awoke with a massive headache from the ordeal that transpired last evening. First she had to deal with Miroku once again, and then out of all people she had to run into Sesshomaru. It made her feel less about herself because Miroku had once more beaten her and raped her; she did not want Sesshomaru to see that. Seeing him again gave her an ache in her heart that was deeper than anything before. She saw him as a person she could always tell her problems to, hence in giving him that package. Even though he was another reason why she felt so much pain, she wanted him to hear what has happened to her before she takes her life. Ever since he stop speaking to her all together; her life went from bad to worse and it hurt to see him as she felt she could not confide in him anymore as they had years ago. She did the best that she could do and that was run away from the very person who promised that he would be her best friend forever no matter what. Kagome believed that in order to take away all the pain; her way out was to end her life.

With her head still pounding, she went to go take a few aspirins to help. She hoped that the immense pain she felt all over her body would also lessen with the action. Her body felt as if she was being stabbed over and over again and it brought tears to her eyes. _'Why do I have to be one of the unlucky ones,' _she pondered. Her body felt as if it were torn apart from Miroku's actions. He kept his word to doing worse things to her than he did the very first night he took her against her will.

Everywhere Kagome went she was bound to get some type of abuse. If it was not home, then it would be work, and even school. School should have been a safe haven for her, but unfortunately it was the opposite. Some people think in order to get away from an abusive and a drunken mother was to leave for a place that would help with ones problems or point out the obvious. Everyone, even the teachers and counselors, could see that she had been beaten and they did not even try to help. They did not even acknowledge her. No one cared for her well-being at school.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not sleep that night, he thought about Kagome and the state that she was in when he saw her. Her eyes were swollen and had cuts all over her face and arms. Bruises on her face and other things he couldn't have imagined that were done to her. He was beyond shocked of how she looked. _'How could I let this become,'_ he thought, _'is that why she ran from me?'_ It made his heart hurt to see that look in her eyes and the way she ran from him. _'Did she not want my help?'_ He knew he should have been there like he were before, but he let other things become before her that were not as important as her health. He had made a promise to her years ago and he has broken that promise. As he sat there thinking about Kagome and what has become of her; a tear slid down his face. Sesshomaru has never cried for anyone, but with her it seemed to happen. His heart called out for her; for once in his life he truly cared for someone and he was determined to make up for what he has done also. But he was also afraid that he will lose her and deep down in his conscience it is telling him that it might just happen.

Even though he saw Kagome for only a second, it made his heart jump for a little hope to find her once age. At that moment he wanted to take the pain away that was afflicted upon her for so long. Of course he did not know what had transpired for her to get those cuts and bruises, but he had a good thought of whom. It was fairly obvious the one he had threatened was the culprit, but who knows what else he would do to her if goes back there once again. It angered him just thinking about it. Once he finds Kagome again and she is safe within his arms; that is when he will receive his full revenge against said person.

Sesshomaru decided to not go to school today. He did not want to be bothered by anyone that was not Kagome. He sat on his bed and wondered how he could have missed this whole Kagome situation when it began. He knew she had problems within the family, but he never knew it would become as it is now. The signs were out in the open and he didn't even glance at them one bit. He was just at fault as everyone else, but with him he was willing to fix his mistakes.

As a few more tears slid down his face, he took the ninth tape and placed it inside the player. As the cassette started to play; he silently laid on the bed to hear what also called her so much pain.

_"You know a__** school **__is supposed to be a place that not only educates its students, but also look out for them as well. Everyone at school including the teachers and counselors ignores me as if I am nothing. In their eyes I am nothing and they wish to not help me whatsoever. They treat me as if I am the scum of the earth that does not deserve their attention. When I was badly abused by Inuyasha and his girlfriend, I was sure people could hear my screams for help and the profanities that they both shouted at me. They did it at the beginning of school in the janitor's closet and I know there were many individuals who were walking by the said place. If someone truly cared for me, then someone would have come for my help._

_The teachers treat as if I am stupid and below them. They continuously talk slow to me as if I am illiterate and other similarities. It was fairly obvious that I was smart, but in their eyes I was just dumb. The counselors are no better, I know they saw the cuts and bruises I received no matter how much I tried to cover them up. They would also tease and say that I could never look like the other girls and no one would ever want me. They never offered to help; they would always say that I deserved it. When I went to talk to them about my grandfather's death; they did not listen to a word that I have said. They just shrugged it off as if it were not there problem. I always felt invisible. If it was not speaking horrible things to me, it was ignoring me as if I were not there at all. _

_If it was not Inuyasha and Sango attacking me, then it was the other students. I never had any friends. You were my only companion until you stopped speaking to me. Every hall and classroom that I walked through, there would always be constant chatter about me or becoming a victim of their abusive actions._

_I never felt safe at school nor did I feel as if there was something there for me. Tell me what is the point in arriving to school if I constantly get bullied and abused, and everyone thinks I am just imbecilic? There is nothing and no one there for me, just as it is nothing for me at home. _

_School is a place for someone to be looked out for and become something, but to me it is just another place of torture."_

Sesshomaru could not believe the words that he had just heard. He could understand the students disliking her and always talk badly about her, but the thought of the grown-ups doing that was just unbelievable. How could they be called adults if they treated others so wrongly? He wanted to go to her and comfort her as he used to do and that only brought more tears to his eyes.

"I care," he whispered.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed and glanced through a year book that had everyone that always spoke down to her. Most did not want to sign it and the ones that did only wrote hurtful comments towards her. It would have stated that she was either a 'whore' or 'slut' and other awful things.

When she looked upon her picture it only showed the pain that she was in. No smiling as everyone else had. She touched her picture lightly and cried as she saw the pain in her eyes and the many bruises that stated she would never be safe anywhere. Her face begged for help and no one answered. _'Four more days grandfather, then I will soon join you in the afterlife.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it; another chapter done. I had a little trouble with this, but I think it came out alright. Did you like it; hate it? The next posting will be up soon. Ja ne… ( ^ . ^ )**


	11. Tape Ten

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

* * *

**A/N: I greatly apologize for the long awaited wait for this next chapter and other chapters to my other stories. I have been sick and been dealing with personal matters as well as college. Just a reminder that even though I have not been posting as I should; I will not give up on my fanfics. THEY WILL BE FINISHED one way or another. Please enjoy: )**

**Chapter 11: Tape Ten**

It was another painful day for Kagome. She decided to visit her grandfather's shrine all day for the last time on this earth as she planned. Even though it pained her to see that her mother and brother did not want anything to with him, they did not set up a small shrine inside their home to always pay their respects. Since everything was always on Kagome's shoulders, she went ahead and provided a place just for her and her jii-chan.

She set up everything at the place where she and her grandfather made as their secret location within a park. Every time they visited that particular destination, he would always speak of his dead wife, Kaede, and his son.

Finally set and ready to go, Kagome went slowly downstairs in hope to not run into her so called mother and brother. With anything that has to do with her deceased jii-chan, they would become angry and forbid her to go pay him any respects towards him. Just the thought of not being able to visit him one last time brought a tear to her eye just as she opened the door.

"Where are you going," her mother asked suspiciously.

At the sound of her mother's voice, she jumped from being startled. "U-Uhm… T-To work," Kagome lied and stuttered as she quickly wiped the tear from her features. _'She can't find out,' _she thought with fear.

"You don't work today," the mother said as she walked closer to Kagome.

"They called me in today because one of the waitresses became sick," she lied once again.

"Oh is that so."

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Don't forget my booze on your way home," her mother said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hai," she responded and quickly left to her destination. _'That was close.'_

* * *

Kagome's mother sat at the kitchen table as she drank her last bottle of liquor when she suddenly heard the phone ring. "Damn it! Who the fuck is calling," she bellowed as she walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello," she slurred.

_"Kagome has not shown up to work for the past couple of days,"_ a male voice answered that was laced with anger.

"What? She told me she was…" and then it hit her of where Kagome actually went. "That whore! Wait till she returns home," she yelled as she slammed the phone onto the receiver.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room muttering curses about Kagome. He hated the fact that his now hateful half-brother is starting to protect her once again. "What all has she told him," he said to himself. He was waiting for Sango and Miroku to come over, so they can figure out how to finish Kagome once and for all. Everything was going well when Sesshomaru decided to stop talking to her, but now his life and his friend's lives has become hell since he's starting to feel for her once again.

The door bell rung and Inuyasha immediately ran down the stairs to open the door and get down to business. Today was the best day for them because Sesshomaru would not be home until late; due to the training he has to do, for when he takes over their father's business. Inuyasha opened the door and Miroku and Sango both rushed in.

"You sure he won't be here until late tonight," Miroku asked with haste.

"Yes man, I'm sure," Inuyasha replied.

One thing that they both would not admit was that they feared Sesshomaru when he's angry. They all knew that if he found out of what they were planning to do, he would not stop to make them suffer now that he is trying to get back in good graces with Kagome. He was always protective of her when they were best friends back then and now it is starting to happen all over again. Kagome has always been the outcast to everyone except Sesshomaru.

"Has she shown up to work Miroku," Sango asked as she walked with him to Inuyasha's room.

"No," he responded, "I even called her home today because I wanted to get even with that bitch. It seems the mother has some type of issue with Kagome also."

"What do you mean," Inuyasha asked.

"That bitch told Sesshomaru that I fucking raped her when I told her to tell no one. The things I heard her mother say before she hung up in my face as well."

"You know something is fishy," Sango said to the boys. "If no one seen her and it's obvious that Sesshomaru is looking for her. How is it possible that Sesshomaru knows these things of what we did to that slut in the past?"

"You have a point there," Inuyasha and Miroku both agreed.

"I got it!" Sango yelled.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"That day I last saw Kagome was when she slipped some kind of package in Sesshomaru's locker," she told them excitedly now that she figured out somewhat of how Sesshomaru is gaining knowledge of their transgressions.

"Well there's only one way to find out what was in the pack," Inuyasha said, "come on guys."

"Where are we going," Miroku questioned.

"To search for that damn package in that bastard's room," he replied as he walked over towards Sesshomaru's bedroom. "Search from top to bottom," he told them.

The three searched for that mysterious packet, but could not find anything so far. They all went through Sesshomaru's things quickly and carefully to not mess up anything. Last thing they wanted was to be in the wrath of Sesshomaru at the moment until they can figure out what was said in that particular bundle.

Inuyasha was becoming even angrier than before because they searched everything in his room for that parcel or anything else that seem to be out of the ordinary within his half-brother's room. "How the hell did she even know his locker combination in the first place," Inuyasha bellowed.

"We have not found anything, Inuyasha," Miroku told him.

"There's something, I know there is," Inuyasha tried to reassure himself as he went back to his room with the others close behind.

"That's the least of our worries at the moment baby," Sango said, "Right now we need to figure out how to get rid of that bitch Kagome."

"I want to make her suffer more than before," Miroku said as he remembered of the beating he received from Sesshomaru the other day.

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed. "But we have to find that whore first. She will get the beating of a life time… tenfold."

They all planned of what they should do to Kagome when they find her and their ideas were not pleasant. Everything that Kagome has been through with them before was nowhere near of what they wanted to do to her now. Inuyasha and his friends were so engrossed in their planning that they did not notice the front door closing ten minutes ago and someone who is aware of their plans.

_'Over my dead body,'_ the figure thought as he went to his room.

* * *

Sesshomaru went back downstairs and opened the door and slammed it, so that the others would know that he is home and would not be suspicious if her heard their plans or not.

Just as he expected the three of them rushed downstairs to see who it was at the door and he smirked inwardly. _'I am always ten steps ahead of you brother,'_ he thought as he ignored their presence and walk towards his room.

"What the hell are you doing here so early," Inuyasha questioned, but as usual he received no response.

"Do you think he will know we went into his room," Sango whispered.

"No," Inuyasha responded as he walked them outside. "Don't forget the plan," he said as he closed the door.

Sesshomaru heard of their intrusion, but quickly brushed it aside. As he re-entered his bedroom, he locked the door and went over to his closet door. Little did the others know that Sesshomaru had a secret vault he hid the tapes within.

"I knew something like this would happen," he said to himself as he punched in the password to open up the safe. "How foolish you are my dear, little brother."

Sesshomaru placed the next tape on the list to listen to on his bed and began to change into something more comfortable for the night. All day he had nothing on his mind, but Kagome herself and what else she wanted to tell him on the tape for the day. He laid on his bed and hastily pressed the 'play' button.

_"My grandfather has always been the center of my heart before and after he had passed away. He was always there to help me through the bad times and I truly loved him for that. When I look at it, he was not only my grandfather, but a mother, a father, and a dear friend. We were always close from the day I was born to the day he died and until now. I will always carry him within my heart just as he did for his only son and loving wife. The __**death of a loved one **__is very painful and without him, I truly have no one to lean on and be there for me. I am truly left alone. _

_Being alone in a cruel world is not a great thing. Sometimes I become angry at him for leaving me, but no matter how much I try to stay inflamed it just won't happen. It is fairly hard for me to stay mad at him, but I also know it was not his fault for leaving in the first place. One day I will be reunited with him and then I will finally become happy once again. _

_My jii-chan once told me that even though a person may not be on this earth anymore does not mean they have stopped being by our sides. I want to believe that, but my life has been nothing but hell when my father died, when you left, and when he died. If my grandfather and father were still by my side then why am I still receiving numerous abuses from my so called family and others? It is true that I am an outcast and there is no one who cares. Sometimes I feel as if I should have never given you these tapes, but once I leave I want someone to know of why I did so and you are the only one who I could entrust this to. I know you don't care, but this is indeed my last wish. _

_Every day I miss my grandfather and today is the last day that I will visit his shrine to pay him respects. My mother and brother wanted nothing to do with him since the death of my father. Even though she blamed me for his sudden death, she became angry at my grandfather for always taking care of me after his son's passing. She believed that he should have out-casted me as well since it was his only offspring who had died. So I made one for him at a secret place we made a while ago. I miss those days just as much as I miss him. I could always see the light whenever he told me facts about my father and grandmother that I have never known. But now even with these memories, they just do not feel the same. There will always be something missing. _

_ Losing a loved one is like losing a huge piece of your heart." _

Sesshomaru could not believe his ears. Did she truly believe there was no one there for her, but then again he could not blame her for he too out-casted her at the beginning. But since she gave him those tapes and with each one he listened to brought him memories of the past with her, and more of an understanding of how she really felt back then. His heart ached for her.

"I care."

* * *

Kagome finally reached home after her long day spending it with her deceased jii-chan. Even though it hurts her heart painfully that he is not by her side like the days he were alive, she will never feel at peace until she reunites with him in death. "Then I can finally be happy and not only see him, but my father once again and my grandmother," she whispered as she went into the house. Just as she closed the front door behind her she was met with hard slap to her face. She turned to face the person who hit her as blood dripped down from her nose.

"Where have you been you dirty whore," her mother questioned.

"I went to work," Kagome whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do not lie to me you slut. Your boss called to know why you have not been at work for the past couple of days! If you do not work, then who will make me my money?"

At the mention of her boss, Kagome quickly look up to her mother with wide, fearful eyes. She knew she was in trouble now and she was too frozen to escape and run to her room. Then another impact of her mother's hand slapped her once again.

"This is the last time I will ask you," She screamed, "Where have you been?"

"To pay my last respects to grandfather," Kagome cried out.

"You bitch," her mother bellowed as she began to hit Kagome with an empty liquor bottle. "Don't you ever lie to me again and you are forbidden to go back there," she yelled as she hit Kagome harder with every word. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up."

With pain and bruises everywhere upon her body, she did just as her mother ordered and went into her room. "Three more days, grandfather."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again I apologize for the long wait and I am thankful for my readers/reviewers who did not give up on me. As I stated before, I will not leave my stories unfinished and I will try to start posting as I should. I love you guys. (^ _ ^)**


	12. Tape Eleven

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**A/N: All apologies for the late update; a very late update. It was not my intention to keep my faithful readers/ reviewers from reading the next chapter, but other important matters arose unexpectedly. Again I am truly sorry and I hope you all will enjoy this post. (^.^)**

**Chapter 12: Tape Eleven**

"Rin reschedule any meetings that I might have today and do not let anyone and I mean anyone bother me," Sesshomaru stated over the intercom in his office, "and that also goes for my father as well."

"Yes sir," she replied with a shiver. Ever since she first met her new boss, she could tell he was very cold and not to be reckoned with. It was fairly obvious to Rin that as she heard his announcement over the speaker that something truly troubled him.

Sesshomaru decided not to show up at school today and went off to work on some paperwork to clear his mind, but unfortunately 'she' keeps invading his thoughts. Not only her, but his dimwitted brother and the rest of his gang. He quickly grabbed a bottle of aspirin as he felt a headache coming along. As he took the said pills, he planted his elbows on his desk and covered his face with his hands as more thoughts flooded his mind.

When they were kids, Kagome used to be such a sweet little girl, but from the previous tapes he has listened to, he realized thathurt and pain was under that sweet exterior of hers. Not only that, but he was part of the cause to the pain she is suffering now and once he gets a hold on her he will try anything to make it up to Kagome.

She always kept to herself when she was never with him as they grew up. Kagome never bothered anyone, but instead they bothered her. Everyone bullied her every chance they could get and she had no one to turn to. No one to help even him because he turned her away and ignored her presence. His heart tugged at that thought.

_'Why must the strong prey on the weak?'_ He pondered, _'why bother someone who has done nothing to you?' _Those two questions brought his mind over to Inuyasha and his friends. It has seemed that those three are the main people who keeps troubling Kagome. He did not let anything pass his mind of what they did to her in the past if one raped her brutally. Just thinking about that particular subject enraged him as he slammed his fist onto his desk. It was no wonder she quit coming to school, and on the look of things quit her job as well to escape them and the other humiliation others brought her to. Pain, hurt, humiliation, and many more were inflicted upon her if not physically thenit would be emotionally. Everywhere she went she could never escape her torturers and the one person who pulled her through all her pain and comforted her, after his absence, passed away not too long ago. In her mind she was left alone which at the time... was true.

"Cowards," he , cowards is the answer to both of his unanswered questions. Only those types of people prey on the weak because they can't handle anyone their ownsize or someone stronger. It's a disgrace to find pleasure in torturing one who is unsteady and they deserve whatever that is coming their way. He will make sure they pay for their crimes which brings him to their little plan he had overheard. The details were too gruesome and deep down something told him that is exactly what is going to happen, but he pushed that feeling away. "It will be impossible for their plan to commence since no one can find her or find out where she resides," he spoke aloud.

***WIBTL***

Two individuals were in the janitors closetpanting with their naked bodies covered in sweat. Every time the couple beats on a student of their high school, they become aroused from their torture and that is exactly what happened not too long ago. They barely go to class and when they become bored they seek out a prey. Most students fear Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Sango, but everyone in school knows how big of a slut Sango portrayed herself to be. Since they fear her they never call her out on it. Many teenagers there are very two-faced. They talk behind others' backs and the next minute they want to be part of the group of the very person or people they spoke horrible things about.

As they laid on the cold floor, Sango starts to reminisce on the day they abused Kagome in this particular room. As she looked around there were still blotches of dried up, old blood on the floor and walls."Baby," she spoke.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Remember how we tortured that slut Kagome in this very place," she responded as she rubbed on Inuyasha's chest.

"Yeah what of it?"

"I can't wait to do so again, but even worse," she told him as she laid over the upper part of his body, "just like the time we luckily bumped into her..."

Then just at the moment they both stared at each other and grinned evilly. How could that important piece of information not cross their minds. As they tried to figure out why, they both placed on their clothes and hastily left school. As Inuyasha let Sango drive to Miroku's workplace, he decided to call said person.

"Miroku we might know where we can capture that bitch."

***WIBTL***

Kagome woke up to a loud banging on her bedroom door. She reluctantly removed herself from her bed and slowly opened itthat revealed her so called mother. "Yes," she whispered afraid of her mothers wrath.

"What the fuck took you so god damn long to answer your fucking door you bitch," her mother bellowed.

Kagome flinched as her mother crossed her arms as she waited for her to reply. "I-I-I was a-asleep," she stuttered with fear.

"Get your lazy ass up and go to the store and buy me some booze, slut."

"O-Ok," she whispered as her mother turned around and walked back downstairs.

As she closed the door, Kagome placed on her clothing and retrieved her fake I.D that her mother made her come into possession all the physical abuse and stress she receives on a daily basis, Kagome does not look her age but mother never really went anywhere and always sent out Kagome to do her errands and more. With everything in check, she quickly went downstairs and out the door to follow her mother's order.

The liquor store is not very far from the house, so it only took Kagome ten minutes there and back. With her mother out of her hair for the time being, she went out to the park where her grandfather always took her. Even though something told her not to leave the house, she pushed that feeling aside and went anyway. "What's the worst that could happen," she spoke to herself, "I've been through worse and then in two days this pain and hurt will all fade when I finally follow my grandfather in death." As she walked towards the park, a voice in the back of her mind told her that she would be in for a terrible was going to experience something thatwill be far worse than what she has already been through.

***WIBTL***

Sesshomaru walked into his room and sat at his desk. Even though he did not do much work today, he still felt it very tiring with all the thoughts of Kagome running through his head and the severe mental or physical pain she has been through. His heart hurt every minute of the hour when he feels that it was partly his fault she was in the predicament she is in now. In all reality, it really is somewhat his fault because when he thought about it, it all started after he cut ties with her. He wanted to cry at that. The pain that she went through and probably still is going through he wished he could take it away and have the pain inflicted upon him instead of her. He felt thatthere was also something else, but he could not put his finger on it.

As he removed himself from the chair and changed his clothes into some comfortable ones, he went to acquire the next tape. As he retrieved his tape player, he went over to his bed and laid into a comfortable position as he pressed 'play.'

_"Some people are born with either__**low self-esteem**__, steady self-esteem, and high self-esteem. I was in the group of having lowself-esteem and now I feel as if I have none_ _left at all. As you can see_ _ithas not grown as some other_ _peoplemight have, but has decreased. I do not have confidence within myself to overcome the pain that I have been through and still am going through probably even at this very moment. I live with a mother that always places me with girls and women who degrade themselves. I have never been a slut and if you call a girl and or woman who has been raped a slut then I suppose that I am one after all. _

_In others' eyes I am not worthy to be my own self, but of what they call are many names that has been called upon my person that keeps decreasing my esteem. What is the point in trying to tell the truth when no one believes a word thatI say_ _and still decides_ _to call me whatever name that comes to mind?_ _At a time I did however have some esteem when my grandfather was still alive, but now that he is gone, it dropped tremendously. _

_In my mind I will always feel that I can never amount to anything and there will be no one there to help me. Who would help me when everyone_ _believes I am a slut and a whore?_ _Most of those_ _times I do feel as if I am those names that I am called. When you are labeled_ _a bitch, a whore, and a slutyou_ _begin to wonder_ _are youreally one. That question goes through my mind each and every time that I hear those names._

_No one never let me in their group, so I always stood alone. I always thought that since I am not as smart or pretty as they are,_ _then_ _I could never stand on the same level_ _which brings me back to being unworthy. I am unworthy to walk on the same ground as everyone._ _I am unworthy to stand in their presence. I will always have that_ _mental picture of who I am, how I look, what I am good at, and what my weaknesses are. I am NO ONE, I look_ _PLAIN_ _andUNDESIRABLE_ _which I will NEVER BE WANTED, I am good at NOTHING, and_ _EVERYTHING_ _is my weakness. I am_ _NOT_ _strong and_ _WILLALWAYSbe WEAK."_

Sesshomaru was lost at words. It was clearly obvious that she was confused about things. With every one saying nothing but bad things to her; no one there to correct them would no doubt make her at times believe the words that they say.

"I never seen her as weak," he said to himself. He laid there and placed a hand over his aching heart and tried to think of ways to rescue her from this hell.

***WIBTL***

Three individuals sat in a car waiting for a certain someone. The headlights were out, so no one could see them sitting around as they looked suspicious, but with all the noise that was coming from the car they were sure to be caught. Two were arguing while the other was receiving a headache. It was now night time and they have been waiting for hours to finally capture the one that they thought was becoming a thorn in their asses.

"Will you two please shut the fuck up," Sango screamed.

"Quiet down before someone hears us bitch," Inuyasha told her.

"We have been waiting for hours for her to show up," Miroku spoke up. "And how did this important piece of information slip your minds again?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up about that Miroku and you're one to talk when you were her employer and didn't even know where she lived," Inuyasha bellowed.

Before Miroku could have saidanything back, Sango quickly interrupted him. "Hey guys someone is walking this way," she whispered and pointed towards the other side of the street.

"I'll be damned," Inuyasha grinned, "it's fucking her and I thought she never was going to show."

Kagome left the park not too long ago. She was too engrossed on her memories of her and her jii-chan that time had passed quickly and it was now evening. As she walked down the street towards home, she did not hear the many footsteps behind her until it was too fell towards the ground with her slowly falling into a pit of darkness. Before she fell completely into unconsciousness, she saw three pairs of feet.

***WIBTL***

**A/N: Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it and once again I apologize for this overdue post. Well until next time. Ja Ne. **


	13. Tape Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**A/N:Hi, my faithful readers/ reviewers. Here is the next chapter; I hope you** **enjoy it. Thank you all foryour support so far. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 13: Tape Twelve**

"Kagome," Sesshomaru gasped out as he awoke from a nightmare.

He turned around and glanced at his clock to notice that it was now time to awake for school. Reluctantly, he removed himself from the bed covered in a thick sheen of sweat. The nightmare had felt so real, no matter how much he tried to catch up toKagome within his dream, she kept drifting farther away from his grasp. He kept screaming for her, but she would not turn around as if she couldn't hear him. He tried to run faster to draw near, but no matter how much he tried to push himself to gain more speed, it felt as if he were still running at a slow pace.

As he stood from his bed, he wiped his face with his hand and went to get ready for school. A place he did not really want to go.

On his way towards his destination he could not get that weird illusion out of his head. Even though that dream held some meaning, he did not understand it. He felt as if something terrible was about to happen or had happen to her, but he tried so hard to not ponder about it. He knew what she went and is still going through and want to help, but just don't know how as of yet. The only thing he wants at the moment is to finally be able to find her, but with not so much luck it has not happened.

Ever since that day Sesshomaru had come across her that faithful night, he tried riding around but had no such luck. He figured she would not go that way again,so he tried to think of other ways to come across her. Waiting for Kagome to show up at work was a lost cause; after that day he left after beating that scumbag, Miroku, he learned that she stopped showing up. Even though it was a hopelesscasefor him to finally meet her once more, it was also a plus because she would not be sexually abused again.

"That son of a bitch," he seethed as he gripped the steering wheel turning into the school.

Parking in the same spot as he always had, he walked towards the entrance only to be stopped in his tracks as he saw so many students standingin one spot. They were all huddled around the school's statue pointing as they laughed and giggled.

"What is going on," he said aloud. More so to himself.

He could not see what was making everyone as they are, so he went closer to see what transpired. He never indulged at anything that caught the other students' attention, but he was drawnto check and see what was going on. As he took each step closer, his heart started to tighten with anxiety. He overheard people shouting names and as he came upon the crowd his breath hitched.

Sesshomarucould not say a word, all he could do at the moment was stand there with widened eyes. There stood Kagome tied up to the statue naked with nothing to cover her flesh. Her arms tied around the neck of the bronzewith her breasts in full view. Body adorned with cuts and bruises. Blood that was washed with tears that she shed. As he stumbled closer he saw horrific words that were carved within her skin. They were not deep, but was enough to draw more than a little blood. On her body were the words: slut, whore, bitch, and others. They were not small words, but medium sized. They were all written on her abdomen, arms, and legs.

Then it all came to him. He remembered what Inuyasha and his friends wanted to do to Kagome. How they came to find her was one of the main questions that ran through his mind. Where were the teachers? How long has she been there tied up like that? Why is there no one helping her? With all these questions he started to become enraged and looked around for his brother and his 'minions.'Sesshomaru did not have to search for long as he saw them not too far away snickering and pointing. He soon found his fist on Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha and his gang were standing there with big grins across their face satisfied with the work they have done. They were also glad that they have found her, so they could inflict more damage than usual with all the trouble that she caused for them.

"Damn Miroku. I never knew that Kagome had a body like that hiding underneath those clothes she wore," Inuyasha laughed out.

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was met with a fist and a pissed off half brother. Before he could say anythingto the perpetrator another fist was shot his way from his sibling. With a few more hits, he was now glaring at his hateful brother. No matter how much hatred he felt for Sesshomaru at the moment, his fear was more than that. He has never seen Sesshomaru so angry in his life and he knew not to push his luck. _'Besides_ _his puncheshurt more than usual,'_ he thought. Then the words that came from his brother's mouth frightened him even more.

"You can bet your ass that father _will _hear of this," Sesshomaru bellowed as he walked away to untie the one person he come to carefor again, but more deeper. It was a shame that it took all of this for him to realize exactly what was in his heart so long ago.

Inuyasha watched his brother's back as he moved towards Kagome. If he was scared of his brother now, he know he would be terrified of what his father will do once he finds out of his transgressions. He looked around only to notice that Sango was nowhere in sight and Miroku lying on the floor out cold.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and glared at the beings that call themselves humans. No one is humane if they could just sit by and let this transpire. As he untied Kagome from her bindings, she fell onto him and hissed in pain. Not pondering another thought as he covered her with his jacket. Slowly he picked her up bridle style and walked towards his car. Careful of her wounds, he placed her within his vehicle and immediately jumped in to drive her to the nearest hospital.

"You'll be alright Kagome," he told her as he took a quick glance her way, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO," Kagome screamed with all her might. "Please... Please, don't take me there. I don't want to go there!"

Sesshomaru watched her as she hugged herself as tightly as she could with the jacket he gave her to cover her physique. With sorrowful eyes he replied, "Ok. I will take you somewhere safe."

He made an U-turn and went straight home, so that he can care for her injuries. Glancing back at her, he noticed that she was nowunconscious. With one thought on his mind he sped home.

***WIBTL***

It did not take very long to return home with Kagome in his possession. No one was home at the moment, so it put his mind at ease. He did not want to explain anything; all he wanted was to make sure Kagome was alright and take care of her injuries quickly and efficiently.

Walking up the stairs with Kagome in his arms, he glanced down at her. His heart ached at the state she was in and he abstractedly held her closer as he approached his bedroom door.

Slowly,Sesshomaru placed the unconscious girl upon his bed and went into his bathroom to gather the necessary items to clean and bandage up her wounds. He did not care that the blood that covered parts of her body now are starting to stain his jacket and comforter. The only thing that mattered was tending her injuries.

Coming back to the bed where Kagome now lay, he dropped the items on the table beside it. Carefully he pulled off his jacket, so that he can access all her cuts and bruises. He took a fresh cloth and dipped it in a bowl to wet it with warm water and twisted the fabric to extract the excess wiped Kagome down with the rag to clean up the blood that portrayed her chassis;then began to clean the wounds with peroxide. After he finished using theperoxide, he set in motion with the medicines and bandaging.

A few hours had passed with the wounds being cared for and Kagome was still in her sleeping state. Satisfied at the moment that he tended to all her injuries, Sesshomaru decided to listen to the next tape as he watches over her. He gave her akiss upon her forehead and walked over to obtain the next cassette noticing that there will be one left.

Even though he could have just listened to them all instead of one everyday, he felt as if he should grant her herwish. Especially with all that she went knew hewas part of the blame knew he broke a promise and after that oath was broken she had so much inflicted upon her. Emotionally and physically.

With tape and cassette player in hand, Sesshomaru decided to sit at his desk facing Kagome. He wanted so much to lay beside her and hold her close to him, but he did not want to bother and aggravate her wounds. He was glad to have her in front of him, so even if he cannot hold her at the moment, he was satisfied with just watching her. Pressing 'play' he leaned in his chair and listened to the voice that he can't hear in person.

_''There were only two beings in this world that I held dearly in my heart. Those two individuals were my deceased grandfather and you. After you had broken your promise_ _and left me, I only had my grandfather to help throughout all the pain and emotions I endured._ _It_ _broke my heart most of the time because of his old age and the treatment he was enduring as well. You see, I never held that strong power that my jii-chan and you possessed._

_Even though you left, I held no hatred towards you. You, Sesshomaru, were the only person who I could relate to. Sure our issues were not the same, but they were similar. I believed since our problems, when we were younger, were consubstantial that we would be there for one another. Well I was wrong on that accusation. We were always together mostly since we were kids until we reached high school. I found it very weird that you left weeks after I gave you something that was precious to me. My might not remember, but obviouslyI do._ _How can I even forget?_

_After what transpired between Inuyasha, Sango, and I that I had realized it was not Inuyasha who I really loved, but you. I don't know how that came to be because I thought I held strong feelings towards him, but in reality it was you. What he said hurt me that day._ _As_ _I began to fathom on howhe acts in school and other places I had realized that he was not the kind of guy that I would want in my life._ _Especially the way I was treated ever since I was a child._

_Then I remembered the night we had shared. The way you were so kind and gentle with me. You were the very opposite from your bother and that made me realize I loved_ _you even more. The childhood we had together made that love I felt stronger despite the fact that we were not friends 's a shame that it came to my notice_ _after the way Inuyasha treated me.I was too blind to see it._

_Most girls would probably wish that they could obtain their virtue_ _back,_ _but not me. I was glad that it was you who took was the best night of my life to have shared with you. Besides I'm sure if I still had my virginity, I would have been in worse pain when Miroku raped me. So you somewhat did me a favor as well. _

_Throughout our childhood to high school we had such a close bond. Then_ _one day that bond was severed and_ _becamea_ _**loss of a valued friendship**__._ _I wish I was as strong as you. _

_There is only a day left before I finally leave. After I am gone from this hell, I will become happy once again._ _Then I can say those words, 'good-bye my friend.'"_

Sesshomaru hated himself even more. He could not believe that he forgot about him taking her virginity. Something that was so precious. In his eyes now he was worse than Inuyasha and his friends. So much sadness and anger engulfed him and he wanted so badly to take it out on anything or anyone. He wanted to scream out all the emotions that he felt and all the pain that Kagome went through because of him.

"How could I be so stupid," Sesshomaru whispered.

He placed his hand over his heart as it tightened even more at what he just heard. He was even surprised to know that she had loved him and his heart clenched tighter. As he watched his sleeping beauty he became determined to set everything right and give her everything she deserved and more. When the time comes he vowed that he will keep her with him even if his life was the price.

A few more hours passed and Sesshomaru watched Kagome's breathing. Even though she was not in a good state, it seemed as if she was in a peaceful sleep. It seemed that she could only escape reality through dormancy. As he watched her chest move in and out, he started to fall asleep. As thoughts went through his head as he was going into darkness, a lone tear slid down his cheek as he stated, "I promise I will protect you better," in a fell into the darkness of slumber land that overcame him.

***WIBTL***

Kagome opened her eyes only to see that she was in a place she has never been. Ignoring the pains that shot throughout her body, she sat up in the bed to look around. Her breath hitched as she saw the sleeping figure she came to love through good memories sitting not too far from her. Placing a hand over her aching head, she began to remember what transpired some time ago.

She recollected the pleas and screams that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango received from her. The dark place she awoke in after her capture. The evil grins that plastered on their faces as they tortured and beat her. The carvings they wrote upon her body. The excruciating pain she had to endure that felt that would never end. Everything she recalled brought silent tears down her face.

Kagome tried to calm herself as she looked over at Sesshomaru once her relief, he did not wake from her sobbing. She glanced over her body to see that she was bandaged and clothed and silently thanked him. Feeling that if she wanted to leave; now would be the right time to do so. Silently, she removed herself from the bed and walked over to Sesshomaru. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss before she took her leave. _'I won't get the chance do it again,'_ she thought as she tip toed out of his room and front door.

*WIBTL*

Sesshomaru awoke to check on Kagome only to find her gone. He panicked and began looking for her all over the house, but could not find her anywhere. He cursed himself for falling asleep when he should have stayed awake watching her. Deep down he knew she would have ran and he also did not want to scare her, but when she's away from him she is in constant danger. Danger that he will soon get rid of. He would run off to go look for her, but he knew that would be a lost cause. First he had to tell his father about Inuyasha and then plan on finding Kagome. Just as he finished that ponder, he heard the door close and his father call for him.

He walked down the stairs towards his dad's small office. "Father I must speak with you," he said with utter seriousness.

Sesshomaru's father looked up from his papers with a brow raised at the earnestness in his son's voice. Sure Sesshomaru is always in the bound and determinedstate. All work and no play, but the way he said it made him concerned on the matter. Not to mention that his oldest son never had anything to speak with him about. Ever since his mother had died, Inuyasha born, and being remarried.

"What's wrong my son," the father asked with much worry in his voice.

"I have a problem and it includes my _little brother_," he replied with much disdain on the little brother part.

"What has Inuyasha done now?"

Sesshomarusat down and explained everything thatInuyasha did earlier with his friends. Not only what had transgressed today, but also the other days Inuyasha became a nuisance which was everyday. He even told his father about the tapes he received from Kagome and of what he heard on them so far. Also of what she was going and went through. Sesshomaru did not leave a detail out; he also told him of how he felt and the things he did which were not much, but it still caused a lot of damage on his part.

His father was shocked at what he heard and was very angered. He knew his youngest can be troublesome, but this was just way overboard and towards an innocent girl no less. He remembered Kagome from when she were young. She was such a spirited girl he thought, but now he knows that most of the time it was fake. He pitied her, so he decided to help his son. _'I'm sure this will be the only time he tells me of his problems,'_ he thought.

"In the morning I will call the police and tell them of what is going on, but first I have another son to deal with."

"Yes, father," Sesshomaru said as he went back towards his room to sort out his thoughts and make plans to find Kagome. He could have called the police before, but usually policemen do not partake on anything if an individual does not want to be found. He also felt that the officers do not hold onto their word and that he should take matters into his own hands. Unfortunately, he did not get anywhere in finding her, but who knows how long it will take the officers to do just that. Sure they can find information, but how long would that take? Would it take longer than when he were searching? Will they punish those who hurt her? Will they even partake in justice?

***WIBTL***

Kagome finally reached home and slowly crept inside the made sureto not make a sound. She glanced into the kitchen to see her mother passed out with a liquor bottle in her hand. Leisurely, she went into her room and locked the door. It was a very long walk home, but she was glad to be back inside her room and safe in her confinement once again.

"One more day, jii-chan," she whispered with exhaustion as she crawled into her bed.

***WIBTL***

**A/N: Well there you have it another chapter done. I had a few problems with this section, but I think it came out alright. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next posting will be up soon. (^o^)**

**The story is almost complete and to those of you who are reading my other story, "Gods and Goddesses," just to inform you I have not forgotten about it. I will continue it after this one is finished. I know it has been months, but bare with me. I will not leave it unfinished or any other stories I am writing or will write** **in the** **nearfuture. Ja Ne... **


	14. Tape Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised** **and I hope you all enjoy this post. Thank you all for the continuous support that you have given me so far and the reviews that you took the time to write.**

**Chapter14: Tape Thirteen**

Kagome awoke from her sleep sore as ever, but she did not let that get to her. Today was the day that she was going to attempt suicide and nothing could get in the way of that. All the pain and humiliation she had to suffer throughout the years of her lifewere going to finally cease.

"The day is finally here jii-chan. Soon I will join you in the afterlife." Kagome whispered to herself as she removed herself into a sitting position.

As Kagome sat on her bed, she started to think back on the transgressions from yesterday. She did not know why Sesshomaru took her to his home and bandaged her wounds, but at the moment she did not care. She could not understand the change of heart from him suddenly, but that still will not stop her from the plan to take her own life.

Kagome still believes that there is no one there that really cares for her well being as they should. The only being that cared for her was now gone and she wanted so desperately to go where he is now, but she will wait for the little time that is left. Soon the end of her plan will ariseand then for once in her life she could truly smile.

***WIBTL***

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father,Touga,sat in his office thinking about what he had found out last night by his oldest son. It troubled him greatly and he would have never thought that his youngest were capable of such shameful acts. He felt so ashamed to have a son that did horrible things to others. It really broke his heart and he could not let this go byas it has been doing for so long. Too many people have suffered, but out of all those people there was only one person who had the worst encounter of it all. Kagome.

The unpleasant things she had endured throughout her lifetime so far. Not only was it his youngest son that tormented her so, but her mother, brother, and Inuyasha's friends as well. Even Sesshomaru was categorized in the tormenting also. It might not have been how the others acted, but he was somewhat at fault. It was truly heartbreaking and there was no one there to help her after her grandfather had left this world.

"She has trulybeen alone for all this time," he said aloud while he shook his head, "who knows how long until she breaks."

Who knew the little girl back thenthat had always seemed so cheerful was really going through so much pain. He was most surprised to know that Sesshomaru did not knoweverything that transpired in her life. It was ironic really when they were together most of the time. What even confused him was why he would stop communicating with her all together. They were always together when they were younger, so what could have happened for him to stop hanging around her.

Even though Sesshomaru told him everything that happened to her and most of having to do with his youngest, he did not explain why he stopped his actions for leaving her. Which is very confusing, but he is glad that his oldest is starting to look out for her once again. He can tell Sesshomaru is hurting deep insidefor abandoning her and also that he was not awarethat her life had literally became a living hell.

With thoughts about what has been happening without his notice, he made phone calls regarding the matter. It was a great thing he had 'special'connections, but who knows how long it will take for the wrongdoers to be caught and to find Kagome.

"I hope it won't take long,"Touga said as he stood up from his chair. "Sesshomaru," he called out."

"Yes, father."

"Have you found out where Inuyasha is located."

"He is over his whore's place."

***WIBTL***

Inuyasha paced back and forth in Sango's apartment trying to decipher if Sesshomaru had really told their father of what happened yesterday morning. He wouldn't put it passed his brother to neglect his own word. What his half brother says is always followed through. He always keeps his promises when it has something to do with Inuyasha being matter how much he tries to think of the opposite, he goes right back to the obvious which being thathe will soon have to face his father's wrath.

Sure his father knew he had a temper, was brash, and a bad seed most of the time, but the things he did to Kagome and most likely others; his father was not aware of that. He didn't think his youngest son was capable of such horrible behaviors. He would have never suspected Inuyashacould have been this terrible.

"Fuck. What am I going to do now Sango," he said as he fell on the sofa next to her.

"Shh, Inu," she replied, "he is just trying to scare you. Your father can't be that scary, can he?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and snorted, "if you ran from my brother yesterday, then who knows what you will do when you see my old man enraged."

Sango was at lost for words at that. She had never seen Sesshoamru so mad as she had yesterday and just the thought of it still scared her. She didn't want to be even near him anymore. Who knows what he would do to her once he she's her again. Hopefully they never cross paths once more. Who knew Sesshomaru could even become the way he displayed yesterday. If Sesshomaru has that impact on her now, then she does not want to see what Inuyasha's father would do if he saw her. She never once metTouga and now she wants to keep it that enraged Sesshomaru was enough, but little does she know that she has something that's coming to her also.

As she and Inuyasha were pondering on what to do next, a knock was heard at her front door.

"That might be Miroku, Sango," Inuyasha said as he watched her open the door.

Whenthe door fullyopened, it revealed a much older man who resembled not only Inuyasha, buthis half brother as well.

"F-Father," he finally choked out.

Sango stood frozen and wide eyed as she watched Inuyasha's father walk in with his half brother and two other men. She did not know what to do but only stand there in shock wondering how they found her home.

"You know Inuyasha," his father paused as he stepped into Sango's apartment with Sesshomaru trailing behind him and two men wearing policemen uniforms, "I am ashamed to call you my son. As of today, I disown you and will have nothing left to do with you once I take care of necessary matters.

"I knew that bastard wouldn't keep his mouth shut. And what ya mean disown me?You can't do that and why did you bring thosefuckers," he replied as he moved away from his 'visitors.'"

"I can and I will, Inuyasha. These 'fuckers' as you put it are going to take you and your whore down to the station for the actions you have caused not only yesterday, but the other disgraceful performances you have done in the past," Touga replied.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha bellowed as he tried to run while pulling Sango behind him.

***WIBTL***

It has been a long day for Sesshomaru since he and his father had to deal with Inuyasha and his friends. It took some time to finally catch Sango and his half brother, but they hadsucceededin the long run. Everyone knew that Inuyasha would put up a fight, but they also knew he would be caught as well.

Sesshomaru was very pleased to watch his sibling in the back of the police car with his slut of a girlfriend. He almost smiled as he watched them drive off and will besoon put in a place where they belong.

Before Touga and his oldest went to take care of Inuyasha, they went to Miroku's workplace and arrested him first. Of course they needed the victim to confirm his treatment towards her, but with the connections Sesshomaru's father had; made things quite easy so far. Sure it's been a while since they still could not find anything about Kagome or where she resides, but he is glad to see that Inuyasha and his gang will be put behind bars. It made him feel a little at ease and once everything is situated with Kagome, they will move on towards the school on why they let such matters take place.

Even though today has been a tiring day dealing with his siblingand his sibling's friends, Sesshomaru was so eager to listen to the last and final tape. When he thought about it, the days it took to listen to them all went by rather quickly.

With thefinal tape in hand, he listened to the recording and waited to hear what was going to be said next. Deep down he had a feeling it was going to be something worse than what he had heard on the previous cassettes.

_"Finally, this day has come. It seemed as it took forever, but I am grateful that_ _THE_ _day has finally arrived. In my other recordings you have learned all the horrible things I have went through. It all contained some type of pain and humiliation that I had to endure over the years with no one there to help me through it most of the time. _

_I had to deal with Neglect, being ignored, a financial crisis, a love triangle, physical abuse, being raped, my poor body image, my employment, school, death of a loved one, a loss of self esteem, and a loss of a valued friendship. These twelve things has played a big part in my life and throughout most of it I had to deal with it alone. I felt and still feel lonely deep down as if no one cares. Well it's pretty much the obvious that the most important people in my life does not care right along with the others' who have bullied and called me horrible names. _

_Now later on I will be free from all this. Did you remember today is my birthday. Of course you haven't, but deep down I had hoped you would have. I don't know why, but I do. I could not fathom why you broke your promise, but it's all in the past. It's no point in bringing up the inevitable. _

_I'm sure you wondered why I have placed this burden upon you in the first place, where_ _I planned on going,_ _and it is now time for you to know. Tonight_ _I will __**commit suicide**__at 6:45 pm;_ _thetime that I was born_ _on this day. Pretty ironic right; taking my own life on the day I was born. _

_I hope by the time you have heard this that it will be too late for you or anyone to stop me in my plan. Well that is if you are even listening to_ _this. I also want you to see my cold lifeless body laying before you , so that you can understand all the hurt I went through when you left me. Yes, I did say I was not angry with you over that matter which is true, but I still want you to see what your actions has also done to me. _

_Even though my heart seem to not get over you after that day I found out how much I felt for you,_ _just remember that I will always love you, but this night I will soon join my grandfather, the only true person who has tried to help me before he had died. _

_In the inside of the parcel_ _that housed the very tapes that told parts of my life, you will find where to locate me. I hope it has been long pass the time for you to do just that._

_Good-bye my friend."_

Sesshomaru could not stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He was surprised that he could even cry and now he truly knew how much he cared and loved Kagome. "So by her meaning 'leaving,' she actually meant dying."

He would have never thought that she was capable of killing herself, but then again how could he be so stupid. She endured so much and the only way for her to leave the hurt and pain was to kill herself. At least that was what she believed. She concluded that there was no one there for her, and most of the time it was true.

She might not have known it, but deep down with her giving him the package was a silent cry for help. She had a little ounce of hope that someone would come to her rescue and that's exactly what Sesshomaru believed. Why tell him of what she was planning? Why give him the package in the first place? But then it came to him, she wanted someone she at least thought was special in her life to remember her and be the one to find her once her last breath has been drawn.

Sesshomaru shot up and looked over to the clock which now read 6: 32pm. Quickly, he wrote down the address that was written inside of the parcel, how he missed that he did not know, but that was not on his mind at the moment.

With address in hand, he ran to his car and sped to Kagome's in hope to get there in time.

***WIBTL***

Kagome sat in a tub of hot water and glanced at her clock. It now read 6:45 and she reached over to pick up the razor that she thought best to use. With one clean swift she made a deep cut from one side to the other on her right wrist and did the same to the other. Kagome laid back and watched as the blood continuously fell from her wrist into the water which started to turn crimson.

"Finally," she whispered as her eyes slowly slid shut and soon she fell into unconsciousness.

With Kagome already too far gone, she did not hear the bathroom being broken into nor someone shouting her name.

***WIBTL***

**A/N: I had trouble with this chapter, but I hope it has met your expectations; at least by a little. Sorry for the cliffy, but it was calling me. There might also be some errors due to the fact that I have a terrible headache, but once I get a chance I will look over it and fix the problems. Until next time.. Ja Ne. (^.^)**


	15. Will It Be Too Late

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I received so many reviews for the previous chapter. Thank you all for the support. Here is the last posting and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Sorry this was a day late.**

**Chapter 15: Will It Be Too Late**

Sesshomaru sped his way towards Kagome's home as fast as possible while trying to avoid a car accident. He did not care at the moment if he were to receive a speeding ticket, but he was not going to stop for anyone including the police. Not until he reached his destination and had Kagome in safety. Reaching Kagome was the only thingon his mind at the momentandhe wished to get there in now Kagome is his main priority, he just has to get a hold onher first. No matter the speed; it seemed as the time was ticking by just as quickly. He hoped she didn't follow through with her plan, but for some reason he felt it was the very opposite.

Quickly, he stepped on the brakes as he came forth to his destination. He almost choked himself with his seatbelt as he forgot to remove it. As he left his car in a hurry, he ran up the few porch steps and pounded on the awaiting door.

Sesshomaru waited for a few seconds to bang on the door once again continuously this time. He heard screams, but they were not very audible to his ears. When the door finally opened, it revealed an irate, middle aged woman that had the stench of alcohol. The smell burned his nose, but that did not stop him in his quest.

"Where is Kagome," he asked desperately.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with that slut," she asked with much rage as she sized the strange man at her front door. "Oh I get it, you're one of her many lovers," she said with a disgusted smile marred on her face.

"I need to see her now," he bellowed.

"You're not going near that whore," Kagome's mother screamed as she tried to slam the door in his face.

Sesshomaru didn't have much time for the so called mother to say the unnecessary things that she is accusing his beloved Kagome of. He tried to hold in his anger against the one being who gave birth to Kagome, but his hold was quickly dissipating. With every second he argues with the unfit mother, he loses time trying to save Kagome before it's too late.

He pushed his way through the closing door and fuming woman and ran up the stairs as he heard her call out to her son, Souta. Sesshomaru opened the first door which he found to be obviously Kagome's room. He did not see her within the confines of her bedroom, so he went to the next door to find it locked. The door on the far end opened to reveal a boy, whom is a few inches shorter than he, walking towards gave Soutaa glare that could kill which stopped the boy in his tracks. With so much panic deep inside of him, he jiggled the doorknobonce more, so he did only what anyone would do; Sesshomaru broke down the wooden door and was faced with a scene that he never thought he would have seen in his life.

"Kagome!" He yelled.

There laid Kagome in a tub full of crimson red that dripped from the slashes on her wrists. Not only was there blood in the tub, but on the floor as well.

As the last syllable from Kagome's name left his mouth, he quickly opened his cell phone and called 911. He informed them of the situation andhis location and snapped his phone shut. Sesshomarupulled Kagome from the bloody water and snatched a towel that was hangingfrom its holding place to cover her naked form. Ripping a few pieces from his shirt, he wrapped the pieces around the cuts on her wrists to stop the bleeding. He felt her pulse; only to find it weak.

With Kagome wrapped up, he started to jog down the stairs to meet the paramedics since he heard the sirens of the ambulance become closer and closer. As his foot left the last step, he glanced to the side to notice that Kagome's mother and brother werewatching. The mother had a smirk while the brother held no emotion, but something flashed through his eyes.

"I hope the bitch dies," the so called mother voiced as the son looked at her through the corner of his orbs.

Sesshomaru seethed with waves of rage. How could a mother say that about their own child and the only sibling to just stand there? It was truly heart breaking and sickening.

"You sorry excuse for a mother and abrother," he spoke harshly, "She did everything for you from what I have heard and you did not appreciate her one were nothing without Kagome. You truly will meet your end and I will be there to watch. Hopefully Kagome makes it through this and if she does; once I have her safe," Sesshomaru paused with a disgusted look upon his face, "I _will _deal with you then."

Sesshomaru gave the unconscious girl to the paramedic and went inside the ambulance holding Kagome's small, fragile hand as they sped towards the hospital. He still fumed from the things her mother had said and with every word he will sure tomake her eat every bit of them. She will soon get what is coming towards her and the brother also. While he pondered that last thought, he texted his father of the transgressions.

"Inuyasha would have truly fit in within this family," he whispered as he watched Kagome.

Arriving at the hospital, Sesshomaru raced with the doctors towards the ER, only to be stopped in front of two double doors.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come in here," a nurse said as she closed the doors that separated him from the one girl he truly cared about.

As he waited and hoped that the doctors will be able to save her, he awaited for his fathers arrival.

***WIBTL***

As the doctors placed Kagome on the operating table, they started hooking her up on numerous machines. It showed that her pulse is becoming weaker by the minute and they are trying their very best to save their patient from death, but then she flat-lined.

"We're losing her," one doctor yelled, "bring me the cardiac defibrillator!"

With the said medical instrument in hand, the doctor gave Kagome a shock and that did not help one bit. A second shock did not help either and was soon followed by a third. With much disappointment, they announced the date and time of her death and went out to give the sad news.

Sesshomaru glanced up as he heard the two doors being opened. The main doctor walked up to him with a sad expression written in his eyes. The doctor hated this part, but it was part of his job as well.

"Hello, my name is Jeninji. Are you somehow related to the patient?"

"I am her husband," Sesshomaru quickly replied. Luckily for him it is normal for individuals his age to become married.

"I am sorry, but we have lost her. You can go inside to say your final good-byes. Take all the time you need," Jeninji informed him.

Sesshomaru was heart broken to have heard the sad news he was hoping to not hear. With slow steps, he walked into the room to see a white sheet covering the lifeless body he failed to protect.

Slowly, he pulled the sheet down from her face and held her hand close to his chest ashe cried silently while he spoke to her.

"Moushi wake gozaimasen... gomen-nasai, my love," Sesshomaru repeated. "I am so sorry that I was not there for you. Me and my idiocy have brought you here. I should have never left you. If I had stayed by your side, then you would have been alive right now. You would have never suffered with humility and pain everyday. It's all my fault," he cried out. "I never knew you went through so much; if I have not listened to those tapes you gave me, then I would have never known all that you went through. How could I have been so blind? There is someone who cares for you. I care. I wanted to make things up to you. I would give you my life, so that you may live if it was up to me. I love you, Kagome."

He laid his head upon her chest andclosed his eyes as more tears began to slide down his cheeks. The tear dropspooled down his chin andonto the sheet soaking through it. Sesshomaru never cried at all in his life. The tears he said he would never shed for anyone, but with the events that had happened; he now came to the conclusion that his tears will only be for the one person he had come to care for and love. Kagome. Then he sealed his lips to hers.

Then his eyes shot open as he felt something constricting his hand.

***WIBTL***

"Where am I," Kagome asked as she looked around to only see darkness all around her. "Am I finally dead," she asked with much hope in her voice.

"No, my child," a male voice ringed throughout the darkness, "this is a world between the living and the dead."

"G-Grandfather, is that you?"

A figure walked towards her dressed in all white, "yes, it is I," the man confirmed.

Kagome could not stop the tears flowing from her cheeks and ran up to hug her grandfather. The one person whom she could confide in. "I am so sorry jii-chan that I was not strong enough. I missed you so much, there was no one left for me after you passed away. It seemed as if mother became worse than before. She wouldn't even let me place a shrine in the house. Oh grandfather, I have been so alone." She cried out into his white robe as she gripped him tighter, "I don't want to be parted with you again. I don't want to have to suffer as I have before. I want to be free from all the hurt I have endured."

He placed his arms around her tiny form and hugged her with all his might. "There there, my granddaughter. It is alright. I am sorry that I had to leave the world of the living, but you were never left alone. I was always with you; maybe not in form but in spirit and there is also someone else that cares deeplyfor you."

"No, it was always you."

"You are wrong," he told her as he pulled her face to look into her eyes, "he might not have noticed back then how he truly felt, but he did care for you. It is fairly sad that it took him this much to understand it. Look for yourself."

Kagome's jii-chan waved his hand forming a bubble that displayed asilver haired figure who was crying over a lifeless body. She followed his appendage to watch the scene that appeared before her. Kagome had not once seen Sesshomaru shed tears before her when they were together and she could not believe the sight.

"Is he crying for me," Kagome inquired.

"Yes," he said as he glanced down at her, "he now truly cares for you and realized that he too loves you just as you love him. You see, Kagome, you were never alone and it is neither your time to die. Sweetheart, the things you were called, they were only words. I am so sorry that you endured so much, but now you will be safe. Everyone that has ever hurt you physically and mentallywill soon find their end if it has not happened yet. Just you wait, the people that conflicted so much upon you will soon be taken care of. Sesshomaru was always the one to look after you and I'm sure his father will help as well. He has already done so much. I understand that you felt that was no one to turn to in the past, but now you know that there is someone else instead of me. You just had to look deeper.

"I don't know what to do. How will I know that he will be able to help me throughout the rest of my life. Why can't I just stay here with you?"

Every tear that slid down Kagome's face broke his heart into a million pieces. He witnessed all the hurt and pain she had gone through and he felt bereaved that he had to watch her suffer. In the end, he knew that in order for things to get better, some things will get worse. Sometimes it takes drastic measures for someone to realize what is going on. He knew Sesshomaru was a good boy and he has no doubts that Sesshomaru will help Kagome along the way.

"Kagome," he said softly, "You are not meant to die yet. Listen."

Kagome heard the deep voice she had always wanted to hear once again. She listened to the words that Sesshomaru spoke. Truly listened. With every word that came from his lips, she heard the sincerity that they each held. If she truly doubted him before, now that doubt has quickly been demolished. Her tears flowed as she heard the three words that she thought she would never hear.

_"I love you, Kagome."_

When Kagome glanced back towards her grandfather, she did not see him anymore, but she still felt his presence.

"Remember that I will always be beside youeven if it is not in solid form," he said as his voice began to fade, "Sesshomaru will never leave you this time. The time you return will only be a minute within their eyes."

As those last words went into Kagome's ears, she started to disappear and soon felt Sesshomaru'swarm lips upon her cold ones.

***WIBTL***

Sesshomaru felt his hand being squeezed lightly once more and soon began to feel for a pulse. Her pulse was faint, but it was a pulse no less. With much speed he didn't think he possessed, he soon found the doctor, Jeninji, and told him of what transpired. He raced back towards where Kagome now lies with said doctor and a nurse in tow.

Jeninji went to find her pulse and became astounded, "I can't believe it. Quick, go and bring me the blood for the transfusion," he told the nurse.

Sesshomaru watched as the nurse ran to fetch the necessary blood and back. He was not only happy to see that Kagome came back to him, but he was also sad that it took him this long and what she endured to realize his true feelings. Once Kagome fully awakens, he will vow to her that he will make up his wrongs and protect her. Now that the main individuals who caused her pain are now put away, he has nothing to worry about once he takes her home with him. She will always be by his side.

A couple of hours had passed and Kagome started to slowly awaken. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

She felt her right hand being held in a bigger, warm hand. She felt safe as he stood there with her small hand encased in his. For once in her life she felt truly happy that she did have someone that truly cared all along. She now understood what her grandfather had told her, and her heart seemed to lift a bit. Kagome will always miss her grandfather and she will truly live to his words.

"I'm here," Sesshomaru spoke softly as he looked into her eyes with so much love and care, "I will never leave you again."

"I know," she replied with a small smile. _'Thank you, grandfather, for showing me the truth. I don't believe I will get better right away, but I will try my hardest to do so and now I know I have someone to help me along the way.'_

"You are safe now," he said, "when you are better, you will live with me and my father. You do not have to worry about Inuyasha because he is gone and will never return."

As Kagome laid in the hospital bed with her hand being held, she listened to everything that he and his father had done for her safety. To say she was truly touched by his actions and they also portrayed how he truly cared for her. She was fairly glad that Inuyasha and his friends were put away, so that they could not hurt anyone and that school will also be held responsible for what they let transpire to not only her, but other victims as well. The school might even be closed down and she truly did not care. The scars that are still visible on her body will always have some type of affect on her, but she believes with time she will overcome it. There was only one question that still went through her mind. What about my mother and brother?

The door opened and revealed a older guy with silver hair. Kagome remembered him from the when she was younger. He truly did not change much, but one can see he had aged a bit. Kagome looked at him as walked in towards her bed.

"I am glad to see that you are alive, Kagome," Sesshomaru's father announced. "The people who had ever wronged you that we came to become aware of are now taken care of," he said to her with much softness in his voice, "your mother has been arrested from the way she had abused you and neglected the duties of a mother, so you don't have to worry about her anymore either."

"W-What about my brother, Souta," she asked as she watched how his eyes held so much concern for her being. _'Grandfather, is this what is being wanted and truly accepted feels like?'_

"He will probably be held in foster care, seeing as he is under age," Touga replied.

"Is it possible that I can bring him with me?"

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru said, "he treated you just as bad as your mother."

"Please," she begged, "he was only influenced by it since he was a child. My mother filled his head with lies and he just needs a different environment and someone who can show him the way that he should be heading just like I have been presented. I believe you and your father would be great role models for him."

"Even through so much, you are still caring as when you were a child," the elder man announced, "I will see what I can do and in the meantime get as much needed rest," he voiced as he turned to leave.

"Thank you," she responded with much gratitude and went to rest for a bit as she cuddled to her love's arm.

Sesshomaru understood that her brother had been lied to since he was a child. It was so very grief-stricken that a mother could hate her own child and turn one against the other. The mother was unfit and she deserved what was coming to her as well as the others. He promised that he would do anything for her and if she wanted to be with her little brother, then he would obey her wish. He just hoped that even though the kid said hurtful things towards his older sister that it could be fixed and he won't become another Inuyasha.

As he watched the sleeping girl cuddle to his limb, he felt so much happiness that he finally has Kagome by his side. He will never let her go and will always make sure that she knows that there is someone who loves her and cares. He also knows that there will be obstacles, but he will never let them get in their way. The whole time Sesshomaru rushed to find Kagome, one questioned burned through his mind. Will it be too late? At first he thought it was when he announced her dead, but it was the very opposite.

"No, it was not too late," he whispered as he kissed her upon the brow, "she lives and she will forever know my love."

***WIBTL***

**Moushi wake gozaimasen- I'm very sorry.**

**A/N: Well that is the ending. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I even shed some tears while doing so.I know some of you might feel there should be more to this story, but I feel that it has met it's purpose. To get to Kagome and tell her how he now feels. Who knows I might do a sequel, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I know I have neglected my other unfinished stories, and since this one is finished, I will continue on the others. The reason why I chose to finish this one first is because it received the most reviews. I will also be posting an author's note to why I wrote this** **particular fanficin the first place maybe sometime next week.**


	16. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. The book, "Thirteen Reasons Why," by Jay Asher, inspired me to write this particular fanfic, so the plot of this story goes all towards him.

**A/N: Some of you wanted an epilogue, so I decided to oblige since you all have supported me throughout this story. I hope this is to your expectations andam happy that you all enjoyed my fanfic. Love you guys. **

**Epilogue:**

Sesshomaru's father helped Kagome back into school, so she took online courses to catch up what she had missed. Now with her schooling completed, she decided that she would like to help others that have experienced what she had gone through or something similar. Kagome believed that in order tohelp individuals who wanted to attempt suicide or has attempted that it would be better for someone who could actually understand what they are coming from. She could also share what she had endured in the past and how she overcame it.

Kagome's brother is still with them. It turned out that Souta truly did not hate his sister, but he only went by what his mother has told him to do. He was rarely home because he could not take the abuse his older sibling had went through with not only his mother but others as well. Souta hated himself for being a coward in not finding help for his sister. On that horrible day, the flicker that washed over his eyes was one of sadness. He knew he had to make it up to Kagome, and that was no problem for him. Now that his mother is away and rotting in prison, he does not have to worry about Kagome's health. Sesshomaru and his father are taking great care of her and more. He feels more at ease since they have taken him with his sister. Touga adopted him as his son.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome through the good and the bad and she improved knowing everyday that he cared and loved her. He now has taken over his father's business as it was planned to. He always called to check up on Kagome from work and had lunch with herevery time he took a break. He was happy to find out that Souta did care for his sister and will not hold no grudge towards him. He was even happier that Kagome's brother was not another Inuyasha. A year after saving Kagome, he proposed and they are still happily married till this day which is now two years later. Sesshomarustill feels as if he has not made it nearly half way in making it up to his beloved wife.

With some time, Kagome had decided to testify against all her tormentors and they all were put away for good. Her father-in-law, brother, and husband were very proud of her to see that she became strong over the few years. Touga has been supportive from the very start and concluded to open up a company for Kagome, so that she can help individuals who were abused and or wanted to take their own life.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango will see nothing but prison bars and walls for the rest of their disgusting lives. They still do not feel any remorse of their acts or even when they found out Kagome tried to commit suicide. They were all where they belonged and Sesshomaru only had one thing to say.

_"Don't drop the soap."_

As for the school, it was immediately shut down after an undercover cop seen all the abuse some of the students had gone through after what transpired to Kagome. The policeman witnessed the uncouth behavior that the school's counselors had said to those abused students' and no adult helped whatsoever. Now the teachers as well as the counselors will be having a hard job finding any type of job.

All of Kagome's abusers have been taken care of within these past few years. She is now living happily with the family she has now plus one that will soon be joining them.

**A/N: Not as long, but I hoped it put your minds somewhat at ease.**


End file.
